Duel Monsters Digital
by alucard70
Summary: Vamdemon, tras su derrota en manos de los niños elegidos, encuentra la manera de recuperar sus fuerzas, a través del Duel Monster. Los Elegidos deberán infiltrarse en el mundo de los duelos, siguiéndole la pista hasta la Duel Academy.
1. Prólogo

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. La franquicia Digimon —Incluyendo los personajes y términos— es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai y Toei Animation, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

**Prólogo**

—¿Duel Monsters? —preguntó Daisuke, sin entender de que hablaban sus amigos.

—¿No has escuchado hablar de ese juego? —preguntó Ken, sorprendido porque su amigo no supiera de qué estaban hablando.

—La verdad no —respondió Daisuke, mientras se encogía de hombros.

La actual conversación se había originado gracias a Iori. Últimamente los chicos de su curso habían comenzado a interesarse por ese extraño juego de cartas, y habían intentado arrastrarlo a él con ellos. Cuando Iori vio una de esas cartas, un tal Gigobyte, no pudo evitar pensar en los digimon, sobre todo porque la criatura dibujada en la carta le recordó, en cierta forma, a Agumon.

Así que, cuando estuvo con sus amigos, decidió preguntarles que opinaban al respecto.

—Últimamente muchas personas se han interesado en ese juego —agregó Ken, comenzando a explicarle a todos lo que sabía—, el juego en sí tiene varios años, mi hermano solía jugar mucho con esas cartas, creo que en algún lugar de la casa aun esta su mazo. Pero, en los últimos años, gracias a una gran campaña publicitaria de la compañía que creó el juego y de la Kaiba Corp, ha obtenido una gran popularidad a nivel mundial. Me sorprende que no se hayan enterado.

—Pues, la verdad —comenzó a hablar Daisuke— con tantos problemas que hubo en el digimundo, y todo ese asunto de BelialVamdemon, no me había puesto a ponerle atención a las nuevas modas.

—Yo creo haber visto unos comerciales, pero no les preste mucha atención —agrego Hikari.

—Hace unos días vi una de esas cartas —dijo de pronto Takeru quien había estado muy callado por casi toda la conversación—, algunos de esos "monstruos" me recordaron a los Digimon. La verdad me parece de muy mal gusto.

—He escuchado que hubo un gran torneo a nivel mundial de esas cartas —comenzó Miyako—. Según una revista tecnológica, Kaiba Corporation creó un sistema virtual que muestra los monstruos de las cartas como hologramas muy realistas. Es un gran avance en informática, el sistema fue diseñado por el mismo Seto Kaiba.

Continuaron conversando sobre el Duel Monsters por un largo tiempo.

.-.-.-.

El dolor comenzaba a ser algo común. Una vez más, los niños elegidos habían frustrado sus planes. Pero, el poder de las tinieblas seguía manteniéndolo con vida, aunque a un gran costo, perdió las digievoluciones que tanto esfuerzo y tiempo le habían costado obtener. Pero, aun tenía fuerzas suficientes para intentar volver una vez más. Aunque ahora, sólo era una serie de datos, que a lo mucho que podía optar era a tomar la figura de un Picodevimon.

Necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde descansar, donde pudiera recuperar sus fuerzas, para luego intentar llevar a cabo sus planes una vez más. Y esta vez tendría éxito, no se permitiría fracasar nuevamente. Pronto las tinieblas cubrirían todo, y los niños elegidos pagarían por oponerse a él.

El dolor nublo su conciencia una vez más. Era algo que sucedía a menudo, desde que había sido derrotado, había lapsos en que el dolor de su alma, si es que tenía una, se incrementaba hasta el punto que le hacía perder el conocimiento. Era frustrante.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado vagando por el vórtice de la oscuridad. Sufriendo, odiando, maldiciendo a los Niños Elegidos. Hasta que finalmente su dolor se detuvo. Por fin tenía suficiente poder para lograr digievolucionar, nuevamente adopto su cuerpo perfeccionado, el nivel ultra no se comparaba con los niveles de digievolución que había alcanzado cuando uso el poder de las Semillas de la Oscuridad, pero sería suficiente, al menos para comenzar a dar forma a su plan de venganza.

Logró abrir una puerta a otra dimensión, con suerte llegaría al mar de las tinieblas, donde podría incrementar aún más sus poderes. Sin pensarlo, se adentró en el vórtice oscuro que él mismo había creado. Pronto su venganza se llevaría a cabo, esta vez no fallaría.

Finamente pudo llegar a otro mundo. Pero no era el Mar de las Tinieblas, ni el digimundo, de alguna manera había llegado al mundo real. Era de noche, y una gran tormenta azotaba el sitio. No sabía en qué lugar exacto se encontraba, pues no conocía mucho del mundo humano. Por suerte había aparecido en un callejón, por lo que no había nadie a su alrededor.

Decidió buscar refugió.

Encontró unas viejas bodegas en el muelle, el lugar perfecto para ocultarse, al menos mientras fuera de día.

Cuando la noche calló nuevamente, Vamdemon salió. Recorrió la ciudad protegido de la vista de los ingenuos humanos por la oscuridad nocturna, aun cuando el cielo ya estaba despejado. De pronto, escuchó algo que le llamo la atención.

Oculto en las sombras, se acercó a un parque. Unos niños estaban jugando con monstruos, aunque quedo claro para él que eran hologramas, se percató de que ese juego, que utilizaba unas cartas, tenía algo más oculto de lo que aparentaba. Podía sentir la estrecha relación que había entre las cartas y el poder de la oscuridad.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del digimon, había encontrado algo que servía muy bien para su objetivo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. La franquicia Digimon —Incluyendo los personajes y términos— es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai y Toei Animation, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

**Capítulo 1**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que los niños elegidos habían logrado vencer a BelialVamdemon. El digimundo estaba en paz, y no había ninguna señal en el horizonte que indicara que eso fuera a cambiar. La puerta del digimundo estaba abierta la mayor parte del tiempo, así que los "niños elegidos", bueno, ahora no tan niños, podían entrar a voluntad, y, en ocasiones, los digimons pasaban algo de tiempo con ellos en el mundo real.

Hacía ya dos años, que Miyako se había obsesionado con el Duel Monster, principalmente por los grandes avances que el realismo de los hologramas había alcanzado en los últimos años. Así que, al cumplir los quince años, no había dudado en inscribirse en la Duel Academy. Por lo que, el último año, sólo habían podido verla en las vacaciones, y la mayoría del contacto que tenían con ella era a través del correo electrónico. Aun así, los chicos se mantenían en contacto lo más posible.

Faltaba un mes para que las vacaciones de verano comenzaran, y los exámenes finales serían en una semana. Para Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke y Ken, el momento de decidir a qué instituto asistirían, para continuar con sus estudios, había llegado. Ken pensaba la posibilidad de inscribirse en la Duel Academy, después de todo, el último año, en el que apenas había visto a Miyako, había sido un tormento para el joven, que llevaba casi tres años viendo a su compañera de aventuras como algo más que una amiga.

Daisuke comenzaba a creer que sería buena idea. Comenzaba pensar que una escuela en la que se enseñaba sobre un juego de cartas, no podía ser tan complicada y frustrante como los institutos normales, con sus clases de matemáticas e historia. Por este motivo, el último año había adquirido una baraja y había aprendido a jugar, con ayuda de Ken, quien estaba acostumbrado debido a que en su infancia solía jugarlo con su hermano Osamu, de hecho, él le había mostrado lo básico a Miyako.

Hikari se mostraba indiferente, aunque sabía un poco sobre el juego. Principalmente porque, con la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela hablando todo el tiempo sobre el juego, era imposible que no se le hubiera grabado algo en la memoria.

Por otro lado, Takeru e Iori seguían manteniéndose apartados del tema. No les llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo.

En fin, la vida de aquellos chicos que en el pasado habían salvado al Digimundo, e incluso al mundo real, transcurría como la de cualquier otro adolescente de su edad. No había ningún digimon maligno tratando de apoderarse del Digimundo, y el poder de las tinieblas no se había hecho presente. La vida era tranquila, aunque, sin que ellos lo supieran, las nubes de tormenta comenzaban a formarse en el horizonte.

.-.-.-.

—_Deberías de dejar los duelos, eres tan patético que nunca podrás ganar._

Shotaru abrió los ojos. Un nuevo día había comenzado. Aunque, como siempre, sería el típico día aburrido y monótono del que no era capaz de escapar. Y, para acabar con su paciencia, más rápido que de costumbre, había soñado con ese pasado tan detestable. Antes de que entendiera la verdadera manera de jugar al Duel Monsters, agresiva y sin piedad.

En el pasado había sido un niño estúpido, debía admitirlo, débil y que no había comprendido que el verdadero poder estaba en atacar a sus enemigos sin piedad y sin el menor remordimiento. Pero, _él_ le había hecho entender sus errores, _él_ le había mostrado el verdadero camino a la victoria.

Apartó los recuerdos de su cabeza. Esos idiotas que solían burlarse de él porque era débil en los duelos, habían caído a sus pies suplicando por su vida tres años atrás, cuando _él_ había aparecido. No tenía caso gastar su tiempo recordando esos días que ya habían quedado muy atrás en el pasado.

Se duchó y se vistió para un aburrido día de escuela, al menos, agradecía, ese era el último mes que pasaría en esa ridícula escuela. En unos meses estaría en la Duel Academy, donde les demostraría a todos el verdadero poder que había alcanzado.

Encontró una nota de su madre, diciéndole que el desayuno estaba en el horno de microondas. Debía calentarlo tres minutos. También se disculpaba por no poder estar allí, pero había tenido que ir más temprano al trabajo. A Shotaru, eso no le sorprendía, siempre era así, además, no le importaba mucho si su madre estaba allí o no.

Veinte minutos más tarde, caminaba por la calle hacía su colegio. Para él resultaba aburrido tener que estar todavía un mes en ese lugar, rodeado de personas inferiores a él, a quienes había dejado muchas veces en claro que él estaba en un nivel muy diferente del suyo. Sonreía con satisfacción al recordar como los había humillado muchas veces en un duelo. Ninguno era digno de enfrentarlo, todos ellos no eran más que simples cucarachas a las que aplastaba bajo su poderoso pie.

Y todo eso era gracias a _él_. Le había mostrado el verdadero poder, el poder de las Tinieblas.

Vamdemon, su maestro y su señor.

—Yo te daré el poder para vencerlos a todos —esas palabras las había escuchado, tres años atrás, después de que, nuevamente, los chicos mayores le habían derrotado en un duelo y se habían llevado sus mejores cartas—, pídelo y te lo daré. El verdadero poder.

— ¿El verdadero poder? —preguntó, mientras buscaba a su alrededor, pero estaba sólo, no había nadie más en el parque a esa hora.

—Sí, el poder de aplastarlos y humillarlos a todos, como ellos te humillaron a ti.

—Lo quiero, quiero vengarme —dijo sin pensarlo, la rabia que sentía, y lo consumía, era más fuerte que el sentido común.

—Bien, pero hay un precio —respondió esa voz, siniestra, y de no ser porque estaba consumido por el odio hacía esos que se aprovechaban y se burlaban de él, habría salido corriendo asustado.

—No me importa, te daré lo que sea, pero, dame la fuerza para vengarme —dijo, casi gritando, anhelando su venganza.

—Tomaré tu voluntad —dijo la voz—, te convertirás en mi sirviente, y a cambió, te daré control sobre el poder de las tinieblas.

Una sombra había surgido de la nada, lo rodeó, y un fuerte dolor nublo sus sentidos.

No supo que había pasado. Despertó dos días después, en el hospital. Al lado de su cama estaba una carta. Una carta que jamás había visto antes. La tomó entre sus manos.

—Vamdemon —leyó el nombre de la carta, sabiendo que ese era el nombre de su maestro, aquel al que le había entregado su voluntad a cambio de poder.

Y Vamdemon había cumplido, durante esos tres años que le había servido, no había perdido ni un solo duelo.

Apartó eso de su mente, había llegado a la escuela, el lugar que sería su prisión durante las próximas horas.

.-.-.-.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Koushirou no tenía noticias del señor Genai, y eso era bueno, significaba que el Digimundo estaba en paz. Si bien, era cierto, que desde que había entrado al instituto no había tenido tiempo para estar al pendiente de los sucesos en el Mundo Digital, de vez en cuando dejaba sus tareas y sus obligaciones con el club de informática para hacer una revisión exhaustiva y verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Pero el último año no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Miyako solía ayudarle y a veces Ken también, pero desde que la primera se había ido a esa escuela de Duelistas, no habían tendido posibilidad de hacerlo. Por lo general les tomaba un fin de semana entero, y era algo que debido a sus obligaciones no podían hacer en la actualidad.

En esos momentos, estaba ocupado estudiando para uno de sus exámenes, cuando su computadora mostró que tenía un correo. Generalmente lo ignoraría y lo revisaría más tarde, pero, la dirección indicaba que era del señor Genai.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió. Mientras lo leía, en su rostro, se fue marcando cada vez más la preocupación.

En cuanto termino de leerlo, intentó localizar a los demás elegidos. Algo muy grave estaba por suceder, algo que involucraría al digimundo y al mundo real.

.-.-.-.

El tiempo había llegado, hacía ya mucho que dormía. Había dejado parte de sus datos en la carta que le había entregado a ese chico. Una marioneta que podía usar como mejor le convenía. Tal como, en su momento, lo habían sido Oikawa, Ken, Arukenimon y Mummymon. Aparto esos pensamientos de su mente, el momento de poner en marcha su plan ya había llegado. Dentro de unos meses estaría en la Duel Academy, desde ahí comenzaría a ejecutar todo tal como lo había planeado.

El poder de las Tinieblas llenó el mazo de cartas, mientras Vamdemon se fortalecía, durante los últimos tres años había estado absorbiendo esa extraña energía que se generaba cuando había un duelo. Con ella, pudo reconstruir su fuerza, aunque sus datos aun eran dependientes de la carta en la que residía, sólo era capaz de mantener un cuerpo a través de los hologramas del Duel Disk.

Por suerte, el mocoso estaba ocupado en la sala, y había dejado las cartas en su habitación. Una niebla negra comenzó a surgir de las cartas, Vamdemon comenzaba a adquirir forma física.

Se encontró de pie en la habitación del chico. Observo la computadora, y sonrió de forma maléfica, era momento de preparar la siguiente fase del plan.

Encendió el aparato, para él, al ser un ser digital, era sencillo realizar todo tipo de procesos que seguramente la mayoría de los humanos no sabían que eran posibles. En poco tiempo logro infiltrarse en el sistema de Ilusiones Industriales. Accedió a las bases de datos de las cartas y registró una serie de cartas únicas, con el propósito de hacerlas "legales". Se desconectó del sistema sin que quedaran rastros de que se había infiltrado.

Luego, utilizo nuevamente el poder de las Tinieblas para crear las cartas que acabada de registrar. Las dejo en la mesa. Estaba seguro de que, tan pronto como las viera, el mocoso las agregaría a su Deck.

Vamdemon volvió a introducirse en la carta, debía continuar incrementando su fuerza, la que tenía aun no era suficiente para cubrir el mundo de Oscuridad y, de esa manera, gobernarlo todo.

.-.-.-.

Daisuke llegó a la casa de Koushirou, era el último, por lo que se ganó miradas fulminantes de los demás. Koushirou carraspeó para llamar la atención.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos —dijo y les miro, uno a uno, Hikari y Takeru estaban sentados en el sofá, al lado estaba Taichi, en una silla; Yamato y Sora compartían otro sillón, y junto a ellos estaba Iori. Y de pie tras ellos estaba Ken. Jou no había ido, ya que tenía un examen, Mimi no estaba presente por obvias razones, y no tenían intención de hacerla volar desde el otro lado del mundo. Miyako aún estaba en esa academia de duelistas.

Finalmente Daisuke se quedó de pie al lado de Ken, y Koushirou comenzó a explicar la razón por la que los había llamado.

—Ayer por la tarde recibí un correo electrónico del señor Genai —de inmediato saco una hoja en la que lo había impreso. Y comenzó a leer:

Niños elegidos (Ahora no tan niños):

Han pasado muchos años desde que el Digimundo no los necesitaba, pero ahora, la oscuridad comienza a incrementarse nuevamente y nuestros mundos corren riesgo.

Generalmente, se habría escogido a una nueva generación de elegidos, pero, esta vez es algo distinto.

Tiene que ver con un juego que en los últimos años se ha hecho muy popular en el mundo real, lo llaman Duel Monster, sino mal recuerdo. Bueno, al parecer este juego no es algo ordinario, ya que está causando acumulación de los poderes oscuros. Esta fuerza generada por estas cartas no causa ninguna perturbación en el digimundo, debido a que no usa el poder de las tinieblas, sino otra fuerza de un mundo distinto de los que ustedes conocieron en sus aventuras.

O al menos así era. Hace poco, Qinlongmon descubrió que Vamdemon logro sobrevivir, y desde entonces, ha estado fortaleciéndose usando el poder que rodea a esas cartas. Vamdemon logro infiltrarse en los archivos del digimundo, y hacerse con los datos recolectados de los digimons que han enfrentado en el pasado, aunque no sabemos qué es lo que intenta.

Me gustaría reunirme con ustedes, ya que esta es toda la información que puedo poner a su alcance en estos momentos, sin embargo, aún quedan muchas cosas que discutir.

Esperó que podamos llevar a cabo esta reunión lo más pronto posible.

Cuando Koushirou terminó de leer, el silenció reinaba en la habitación. Los rostros de los chicos iban desde la tristeza, hasta la ira.

— ¿Acaso es imposible deshacernos de Vamdemon? —preguntó Sora, rompiendo el silencio.

—Sabía que ese juego no era bueno —fue Takeru quien habló está vez.

El silencio volvió a extenderse por la habitación. Las mentes de los chicos, sobre todo de los que habían estado en la primera batalla contra Vamdemon, recordaban todos os problemas que ese digimon les había causado, sin duda era el más grande enemigo que habían enfrentado.

Hacía cuatro años lo habían derrotado y, en ese tiempo, habían pensado que al vencerlo el mal en el digimundo había sido erradicado por completo. El hecho de descubrir ahora que, en realidad, no habían logrado erradicarlo del todo, les había caído como un balde de agua fría.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos enviarle un mensaje a Miyako —dijo Koushirou.

—Yo lo haré —ofreció Hikari, mientras sacaba su D-Terminal.

Hikari le escribió un correo, preguntándole si tenía tiempo libre ese día, era domingo, para ir al digimundo, asumiendo que tuvieran Internet en la isla donde se ubicaba la academia, cosa que era de suponer. Tenían que resolver ese asunto ese mismo día. Miyako no tardó mucho en responder, asegurando que tenía tiempo libre a las cuatro.

—Bueno, falta media hora —dijo Koushirou—, dile que estaremos en casa del señor Genai.

—Bien.

Los elegidos se dirigieron al cuarto de Koushirou, desde donde abrieron la puerta al digimundo. Takeru permanecía en silencio. Desde que se había enterado de la existencia del Duel Monster le había parecido algo desagradable, quizás por el hecho de que algunos de esos monstruos le recordaban a los digimon, o porque presentía algo siniestro en esas cartas. Y ahora, al enterarse de que Vamdemon las estaba utilizando para incrementar sus fuerzas, supo que jamás en la vida querría tocar una. Pero, las cosas nunca salen como se planean, y pronto Takeru y los demás elegidos tendrían que aprender jugar, e incluso ir a la Duel Academy.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. La franquicia Digimon —Incluyendo los personajes y términos— es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai y Toei Animation, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

**Capítulo 2**

La casa del señor Genai no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que habían estado allí, hacía ya tres años. La fresca brisa que anunciaba el verano soplaba en el lugar. Cuando los niños elegidos llegaron, el señor Genai y sus digimons ya los esperaban. Se saludaron de forma cálida, pero, a diferencia de otras veces, no se dieron el tiempo necesario para charlar sobre lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Lo más importante era discutir la nueva amenaza y hacer algo por detenerla.

Genai lucia de la forma joven que habían conocido cuando habían enfrentado a amenaza de BelialVamdemon. Aunque su casa era la misma que habían conocido Taichi y los demás cuando habían estado en el digimundo por primera vez.

Genai los hizo pasar a la sala, en donde se sentaron, aún quedaban diez minutos para que Miyako llegara. Mientras Koushirou y el señor Genai estaban revisando los posibles efectos negativos que esta nueva crisis podría traer al Digital World.

Mientras esto sucedía en el digimundo, en el mundo real, una preocupada Miyako entraba a su habitación. Había estado tan ocupada con sus estudios en la Duel Academy que no había tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarse a sus obligaciones para con el mundo digital. Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando recibió un e-mail de Hikari donde le hablaba de una nueva amenaza inminente al digimundo y al mundo real.

Cerró su puerta por dentro, y encendió su laptop. Era una suerte que el dormitorio Obelisk Blue Femenino tuviera una red de Wi-Fi pública. Se conectó y de inmediato saco su D-3. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, así que le fue irresistible hacerlo nuevamente, como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¡Puerta al digimundo ábrete! —grito, una vez que había abierto la página donde se ubicaba la puerta. La conocida luz blanca la rodeo, y en unos segundos se encontraba de pie frente a la casa del señor Genai.

Miyako se apresuró a entrar en la casa. Encontró a todos sus amigos, incluso a Mimi. Les sonrió y los saludo efusivamente. Hacía ya varios meses que no los veía y ya los extrañaba. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Ken, ambos se sonrojaron y de inmediato volvieron la vista a otro lado. Esto no pasó desapercibido para los demás, excepto por Daisuke, que trataron de que sus sonrisas divertidas no se notaran tanto.

Genai carraspeo para llamar la atención de los elegidos.

.-.-.-.

Las paredes, el techo y el piso de la habitación eran de un blanco inmaculado. Esa cantidad de «luz» podría causar que a cualquiera le doliera la cabeza. Aunque, para el hombre de largo cabello purpura y mirada siniestra, que estaba sentado en una mesa del centro de la pieza, mientras barajaba un mazo de cartas, no parecía importarle. Su atención parecía estar fija en las cartas que rascaba.

El hombre en cuestión era Takuma Saio, y tenía una misión, que él consideraba casi divina. Acabaría con la oscuridad que impregnaba al mundo pero para eso primero debía deshacerse de los posibles obstáculos.

Tomó una carta, su semblante se oscureció.

—Arcana XV, El Diablo, Invertido —murmuró para sí mismo. Era un experto en la lectura del tarot, y rara vez se equivocaba, menos aún desde que había visto las «maravillas» de la luz. Por eso no le agradaba para nada haber robado esa carta. Indicaba que algo muy peligroso interferiría con sus planes—. Así que una gran oscuridad se aproxima. Debó estar listo.

Takuma Saio se levantó y salió de la habitación. Durante los últimos meses había estado planeando como lograr su cometido, y había llegado a la conclusión de que Judai Yuki, un estudiante de la Duel Academy, era altamente peligroso. Aunque, ahora, veía un peligro tanto o más grande. Las cartas se lo habían advertido.

Camino por los pasillos del edificio. Saio era el agente de varios de los mejores duelistas de la liga profesional de Duel Monsters. Entre ellos el duelista estrella Edo Phoenix. Un prodigio de los duelos y un gran amigo de la infancia. Edo era además el protegido de DD, el mejor duelista de la liga profesional. El edificio donde se encontraba era la sede principal de la compañía que había fundado. Una agencia de duelistas. Su compañía representaba a muchos de los mejores duelistas de la liga, aunque lo hacía por medio de sus empleados. Él personalmente sólo representaba a Edo.

Todos los que trabajaban en ese edificio, ubicado en el centro de Ciudad Domino, vestían de blanco. Los muros, puertas ventanas y techos también eran de ese color. Caminaban sobre azulejos blancos y se sentaban en sillas y sofás del mismo color. No había ni una sola cosa que fuera de otro color, salvo por las plantas de sombra que adornaban algunos lugares, aunque eso sólo en los pisos inferiores, donde sólo los visitantes y clientes tenían acceso.

La oficina de Saio se encontraba en el último piso. Sólo unos pocos empleados tenían acceso al lugar, aquellos que estaban enterados de la verdad de todo eso. Los miembros de la Sociedad de la Luz. Muy pocas personas que no fueran parte de esta podían ir hasta su "oficina". Edo era uno de esos.

Saio se dirigió al elevador. Entró y de inmediato oprimió el botón que lo llevaría hasta la planta baja. Tenía que salir por un momento, era de vital importancia que contactara con _esa persona_. Estaba seguro que con su ayuda podría ser capaz de localizar la fuente de ese poder que quería oponerse a las _bondades_ de la luz.

Llegó a la planta baja. Camino por un pasillo algo largo, el pasillo conectaba con la recepción del edificio y, un poco antes de esta, había unas escaleras que bajaban al estacionamiento de empleados, donde usualmente lo esperaba su chofer. Estaba por llegar a las escaleras, cuando una onda de oscuridad le llego de la recepción.

Saio frunció el ceño por unos momentos. No se esperaba que las fuerzas de la oscuridad fueran capaces de entrar en su edificio. Tenía que apresurase y purificar a quien fuera que estuviera atrayendo al más grande enemigo de la _bondadosa_ luz a la que representaba.

En vez de bajar hacia el estacionamientos, siguió de largo hacía la recepción. Se quedó de pie en la entrada de esta. Ahí no había nadie, más que las dos recepcionistas, una de ellas estaba capturando la lista de visitantes del día anterior en la base de datos del sistema. Mientras que la otra revisaba listas de los días pasados, probablemente para revisar que no hubieran olvidado capturar algo. Los viernes se hacía inventario de todo lo que pasaba en el edificio y era común encontrar a los empleados revisando que tuvieran todo en orden un día antes.

Saio se concentró, tratando de encontrar de cuál de ellas provenía el poder de la oscuridad que había sentido. Provenía de la mujer que estaba capturando los datos en el sistema. Miyuki Satou, si recordaba bien, y lo hacía, pues era importante que conociera a cada uno de sus empleados. Algún día, todo ellos, _verían la luz_.

Tras observar un momento, se percató que de que no era que ella emitiera esa oscuridad. Más bien se había impregnado de ella en algún sitio. Debía de revisar. Aunque los poderes Oscuros estaban por todos lados, no estaban lo suficientemente concentrados como para impregnar de esa manera a una persona. La señorita Satou tenía que haber estado en contacto con una fuente poderosa de oscuridad. Pronto la luz lo _ilumino_. La oscuridad a la que había estado expuesta esa persona era la misma de la que las cartas le habían advertido. Quizás no fuera necesario ver a _esa persona _después de todo.

Alzo la mano hacía la señorita Satou, una onda de luz salió de su mano, aunque era invisible para las demás personas, él podía verla con claridad. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a su oficina, sin que ninguna de sus dos empleadas se percatara de que siquiera había estado allí por casi diez minutos.

Miyuki Satou sintió un extraño pinchazo en la nuca. Dejo lo que hacía y se llevó la mano a donde lo había sentido, mientras soltaba un quejido.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó su compañera al darse cuenta de su reacción.

—No es nada, tal vez fue sólo una de mis migrañas —respondió, aunque no muy convencida—. Se me pasara con mi medicina —le sonrió a su amiga y luego volvió al trabajo.

—¿Segura? —Preguntó no muy convencía de su respuesta.

—Sí, no hay problema —respondió.

La mujer encogió los hombros y luego volvió a trabajar.

.-.-.-.

—¿Cómo afectara eso al digimundo? —preguntó Taichi.

Genai y Koushirou les habían explicado las anomalías que se estaban produciendo alrededor del Duel Monster. Ninguno estaba seguro de cómo un simple «juego de cartas para niños» era capaz de causar un incremento como ese en el poder de las Tinieblas.

—Pues, aun no estamos seguros —respondió Koushirou. No era precisamente la respuesta que sus compañeros esperaban, y sus rostros lo demostraron de inmediato—. Aunque me inclino más por la teoría de que esto creara una curvatura como la del verano de 1999. Sin embargo, con esta potencia, podría incluir más mundos y no sólo al digimundo y al mundo real.

Los chicos, en especial los de la «primera generación» sintieron un escalofrío de tan sólo pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Pues, lo único que hay que hacer encontrar a Vamdemon y patearle en trasero de nuevo —dijo Daisuke.

Los demás le dirigieron una mirada inquisidora.

—No es tan sencillo —habló Genai esta vez—. Tengo la seguridad de que Vamdemon requiere una gran cantidad del poder que liberan esas cartas para lograr algo como eso. Así que supongo que debe de estar en algún lugar donde le sea sencillo conseguirla.

—¡Bingo! —Exclamó Miyako—. Ya sé cómo obtiene el poder. Vamdemon se convirtió a sí mismo en una carta.

Todos los demás la miraron sin saber que pensar. Miyako sacó una carta. Era un monstruo normal de nivel bajo, Hinotama.

—No es muy útil para mi estrategia —les explico—. ¿Alguien tiene algo con que cortarla, como una navaja o unas tijeras?

Jou le paso un bisturí.

—Jou sempai —le habló Sora—, ¿Por qué traía eso en su maletín?

—Lo que pasa es que, me dirigía a casa, desde mi práctica de cirugía, cuando me llego el mensaje de Koushiro y no tuve tiempo de ir a dejar mis cosas —explico.

—Bueno, eso servirá —Miyako comenzó a cortar la carta. Los otros observaron extrañados como trabajaba. Miyako parecía muy concentrada en su trabajo, como si estuviera haciendo algo muy importante. Cuando termino, les mostro un objeto diminuto. Un microchip. —Cada carta tiene uno de estos —explicó—, el sistema Solid Visión de los Duel Disk lee la información de estos cuando colocas una carta en su ranura correspondiente, así es como produce los hologramas y hace los cálculos necesarios durante el duelo.

—Entiendo tu punto —la interrumpió Koushirou—. Lo más probable es que Vamdemon comprimiera sus datos para lograr introducirlos en uno de estos microchips.

—Bueno, aunque eso nos deja con otro problema aun mayor —Yamato atrajo la atención de todos los presentes—. Si Vamdemon logro introducirse dentro de una carta, eso significa que posiblemente use los datos robados de los otros digimons malignos para hacer más cartas.

— ¡Eso es horrible! —Exclamó Mimi—. Tendríamos que volver a luchar contra todos ellos.

—No necesariamente —la interrumpió Koushirou—, sólo debemos localizar la carta donde está y destruirla.

—Eso es peor —dijo Taichi—, debe de haber millones de cartas en todo el mundo, nos llevaría años, suponiendo que la encontráramos, y no creo que tengamos tanto tiempo.

—Eso es verdad —lo apoyo Sora.

—Tal vez no sea necesario —Takeru habló por primera vez en un largo rato. Estaba muy serio debido a todo ese asunto—. Si necesita una gran cantidad de poder para lograr sus planes, entonces necesita estar en la mayor cantidad de duelos posibles.

—Claro, así que le sería imposible no hacerse notar —completó Koushirou, entendiendo el punto de Takeru.

—El único lugar donde tendría acceso a esa cantidad de energía es en la liga profesional —Miyako parecía muy convencida de eso, aunque Ken no tanto.

—Siento tener que llevarte la contraría —habló el chico—, pero de ser así, algún otro de los elegidos lo habría notado hace mucho tiempo.

—Es cierto, todos los duelos de la liga Profesional son públicos —comprendió Miyako—, sería imposible que alguien no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—A menos que no esté en una liga oficial —Taichi parecía muy convencido de lo que decía—. Para lograr sus planes necesita mucha energía que sólo puede ser producida en un duelo, pero no puede llamar la atención, aun así necesita participar en muchos duelos. Entonces debe de estar en un lugar donde pueda participar en muchos de ellos sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

»Koushirou, ¿estás seguro que su actividad se limita sólo a Japón?

—Sí —asintió el aludido—, es lo que indican los datos, aunque no puedo precisar en qué parte.

—La isla de la Duel Academy está dentro de los límites, ¿o me equivoco?

—¡Es cierto, la Duel Academy! —Exclamó Hikari—. Es el lugar perfecto, hay duelos todos los días y una gran cantidad de esa energía es liberada.

—Lo siento chicos, pero no puede ser —dijo Miyako acabando con su entusiasmo—. He estado allí todo el tiempo, si hubiera habido una anomalía mi D-3 la habría detectado. Además, no he visto una carta sospechosa. Salvo esos horribles Demonios Fantasma —lo último lo dijo por lo bajo, el Director Samejima les había prohibido hablar del incidente de hacía un mes.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Sora.

—No, nada —se apresuró a desviar la atención con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, no llegaremos a nada por hoy —dijo Koushirou terminando la conversación—, lo mejor es volver a casa, se hace tarde y nuestras familias deben de estar preocupadas. Principalmente la tuya Mimi.

—Es cierto —se levantó la chica de cabello rosa.

—Bueno —dijo Genai—, les pediré que revisen las zonas cercanas a sus casas y las noticias de las ligas oficiales y las profesionales, sé que es poco probable que encuentren algo, pero mejor estar seguro.

—Yo veré si hayo algo en la Academia —dijo Miyako.

—Bien entonces nos reuniremos en una semana para ver que si encontramos algo —indicó Koushirou. Los demás asintieron mientras se fueron levantando. Antes de salir fueron a despedirse de sus digimon que se encontraban en la habitación de junto.

—Bueno, yo publicare un mensaje en el sitio Web de los niños elegidos, para pedirles su ayuda.

Hacía tres años que Koushirou, con ayuda de varios de los demás elegidos del mundo, habían puesto en línea una página desde donde podían estar en contacto. La página estaba disponible en cientos de idiomas. Para abrirla, era necesario tener un Digivice o un D-3, con lo que se aseguraban de que no fuera vista por alguien indebido, además, al estar alojada en un servidor del Digimundo, no era necesario pagar por uno y aseguraba que siempre estuviera disponible.

—Bien, te lo encargo —le respondió Genai.

Koushirou se despidió para ir a reunirse con sus amigos.

Los elegidos dejaron el digimundo con muchas dudas respecto a lo que les deparaba el destino, pero decididos a acabar con Vamdemon de una vez por todas.

.-.-.-.

Miyuki Satou abrió la puerta de su departamento. El lugar estaba oscuro, eran apenas las seis de la tarde, faltaba casi una hora para que comenzara a oscurecer, sin embargo, los últimos años, su hijo había adquirido el hábito de cerrar las cortinas y mantener todas las luces apagadas.

Miyuki encendió la luz de la habitación, dejó su bolso en sobre el sofá y luego se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y luego preparar la cena.

A unas calles del edificó de departamentos donde vivía la familia Satou, el hijo, Shotaru, se encontraba sentado en la banca del parque. El mismo parque donde once años atrás se llevaron a cabo muchos de los duelos más emocionantes del torneo de ciudad batallas. Claro, exceptuando por las finales.

Shotaru observaba a dos niños que deberían ser de sexto año de primaria, metiéndose con unos que parecían al menos dos años menores que ellos. Los habían retado a un duelo, y al perder trataban de quitarles sus cartas más raras.

Shotaru escupió al suelo molesto. Ver aquella escena le recordaba que tres años atrás había estado en una situación similar a la de esos mocosos. Molesto se levantó de la banca y se alejó de ese lugar. Además, era hora de volver a casa, lo más probable era que su madre ya hubiera llegado del trabajo. A ella no le gustaba que estuviera en la calle tan tarde. Como si aún tuviera cinco años, pensaba con fastidio.

Cuando llegó a su edificio, entró con algo de desgana, no le gustaba estar allí, contaba el tiempo para ir a la Duel Academy y poder conseguir el poder que su Maestro tanto necesitaba, entonces él también saldría beneficiado. Paso de largo a la señora Yuki. La señora Yuki era la dueña del edificio. Su hijo estudiaba en la Duel Academy. Inconscientemente sonrió al recordar a Judai. Judai era un grado mayor que él y uno de los mejores duelistas que había conocido. Usaba un mazo de Héroes elementales. La mayoría de los otros chicos de la escuela repudiaban esas cartas por ser muy débiles y complicadas de jugar si no se conocían muchas de sus fusiones. Pero Judai las jugaba como todo un experto, fácilmente podía vencer estrategias complejas con esas cartas.

Judai lo había defendido algunas veces de los abusivos, al menos antes de que conociera a su Maestro. Después de que su estilo cambiara al agresivo e impiadoso que era ahora, Judai había tratado de convencerlo de que ese no era el verdadero camino de un duelista. Pero no lo había escuchado, él ya había escogido su camino. Las tinieblas.

Entró a su departamento, sacudió su cabeza para apartar sus recuerdos. No tenía sentido recordar el pasado.

Su madre lo esperaba en la sala. En cuanto lo vio sucedió algo extraño. Sus ojos se nublaron y habló de forma extraña.

—Así que esta es la fuente de esa oscuridad —dijo.

Shotaru la observo extrañado. Algo no estaba bien, era como si una fuerza blanca se hubiera apoderado de toda la habitación. Las cosas que siguieron se sucintaron a una velocidad impresionante. Primero una luz intensa lo segó, luego su maestro Vamdemon se materializo fuera de la carta y uso el poder de las tinieblas para contener la luz.

Vamdemon se arriesgó al hacer eso, al ser un Digimon de las Tinieblas era más susceptible a ser afectado por la luz, más aun en su estado actual. Pero tampoco podía permitirse que el chico fuera lastimado, aun lo necesitaba si quería lograr su objetivo. Uso todo su poder para llamar a las tinieblas, y con ellas elimino todo rastro de luz de la habitación. La madre del chico se desplomo inconsciente en el sillón.

Vamdemon regreso a la carta. Había sentido algo muy siniestro en esa luz, totalmente distinto a la convocada por los niños elegidos. Aunque, por el momento, no tenía tiempo de ocuparse de eso. Necesitaba recuperar la energía que había gastado.

.-.-.-.

Takuma Saio salió de su trance. Había descubierto de dónde provenía la oscuridad, pero esa extraña criatura había interferido.

—Así que el hijo de la señorita Satou es el otro obstáculo —se dijo así mismo—. Pero primero debo deshacerme de la criatura oscura que lo protege. Seguramente un sirviente que la oscuridad puso a su mando.

Saio barajo el Tarot, concentrando su lectura en Shotaru Satou, creyendo que él era el Amo y no el sirviente. Ese fue su primer gran error.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. La franquicia Digimon —Incluyendo los personajes y términos— es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai y Toei Animation, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

**Capítulo 3**

Daisuke Motomiya era un chico sin preocupaciones. Le gustaba comer, jugar futbol y pasar el rato con sus amigos y los Digimon. Se podía decir que tenía más cosas de las que la mayoría de las personas soñarían con tener en toda su vida. Pero, aun con todo eso, no dejaba de molestarle el hecho de que Vamdemon hubiera sobrevivido a su último encuentro. Para Daisuke, no había nada que justificara matar a un Digimon, pero, siempre había pensado que la muerte de Vamdemon era un mal necesario.

Sin embargo, todo había sido inútil. Él había escuchado las historias de Taichi y los demás, de cómo creían haber acabado con el malvado Digimon siete años atrás, solo para que reapareciera más poderoso de lo que había sido en el pasado. Y esta vez, cabía la posibilidad que fuera incluso aún más fuerte.

El nuevo elegido del valor y la amistad, aparto de su mente esos pensamientos. El autobús en el que viajaba a ciudad Domino ya se acercaba a su destino. La ciudad de Domino no era tan grande y poblada como Tokyo, de hecho, era casi del tamaño del distrito de Odaiba, una parte muy pequeña de la capital nipona. Pero, a pesar de eso, era un lugar emblemático en el mundo de los duelos. La liga profesional más importante de Asia, y tal vez del mundo, estaba allí. Era el hogar del Rey de los Juegos; Seto Kaiba, creador del sistema Solid Vision, así como de los Duel Disk, además de ser el segundo mejor duelista del mundo; además de ser hogar del Domo de Duelos de Kaiba Land, la primer, más prestigiosa e importante Arena de Duelos del Mundo. Aunque su objetivo, por ahora, era el edificio sede de la Kaiba Corp, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el examen práctico para ingresar a la Duel Academy.

Daisuke despertó a Ken y a Miyako, que dormían plácidamente en el asiento del frente. Koushirou, a su lado, ya se había despertado y en esos momentos estaba analizando algo en su laptop. Daisuke y Ken presentarían el examen, mientras que Miyako, al ser ya una alumna matriculada desde un año atrás, iba en calidad de apoyo moral para sus dos amigos. Por su parte, Koushirou iba en calidad de acompañante. Pero, su misión más importante, para los cuatro, sería observar detenidamente los duelos que se llevarían a cabo para intentar localizar a Vamdemon.

Las últimas semanas habían pasado investigando todos los duelos profesionales, además de las últimas noticias de la Revista Oficial del Duel Monsters, en busca de pistas sobre Vamdemon. No habían tenido mucha suerte, así que, la única esperanza que les quedaba era que la carta apareciera en el examen. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que posiblemente esta se encontrara en los duelos Ilegales, donde les sería muy difícil, sino imposible, localizar a Vamdemon.

Los chicos bajaron del autobús, para encontrarse en la terminal de autobuses de ciudad Domino. Tras recoger el equipaje, se dirigieron a la salida de la estación, donde tomarían un taxi hacia su hotel. Era un día despejado. El examen no tendría lugar hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que tendrían toda la tarde para explorar la ciudad.

Mientras el auto avanzaba por las calles de ciudad Domino, Daisuke se sentía cada vez más emocionado. Era como si la ciudad estuviera impregnada con la emoción del duelo. Pasaron cerca del lugar donde Yugi Muto había ganado la carta de Dios Osiris, casi once años atrás. También alcanzaron a ver la plaza donde los duelistas se habían reunido al comienzo del Torneo de Ciudad Batallas.

—Esta ciudad es histórica —comentó Daisuke, mientras entraban a su hotel.

No era un lugar muy lujoso, pero sólo estarían tres días en la ciudad, por lo que tampoco era necesario gastar mucho en un lugar caro.

—No te emociones tanto que aún tenemos cosas que hacer —lo reprendió Miyako.

—Ya lo sé —respondió Daisuke, poniendo mala cara, mientras los otros dos chicos solo se rieron ante la interacción de sus amigos.

Después de instalar la computadora, probaron los dispositivos que usarían para comunicarse. Eran una especie de manos libres que, gracias a un programa diseñado por Koushiro, se conectaban a los D-Terminal permitiéndoles mantener comunicación, además de asegurarse de que nadie más oyera lo que hablarían.

.-.-.-.

Judai Yuki era un chico alegre. Había terminado su primer año en la Duel Academy, aunque muy apenas había logrado aprobar los exámenes finales, en especial el del profesor Chronos. Judai habría jurado que el director del Obelisk Blue había preparado una prueba escrita de mayor dificultad que la del resto, al menos para él. Pero, había aprobado, en unos meses más estaría comenzando su segundo año en la prestigiosa escuela de la Kaiba Corp.

Ahora, estaba en su habitación, preparándose para salir. Había quedado con Sho, Asuka y Hayato, para ir a comer. Iban a celebrar el hecho de que la nueva serie de cartas de Duel Monsters incluiría tres de las cartas de Hayato, las primeras cartas diseñadas por él como un profesional.

Judai estaba feliz por su amigo. Hayato se había esforzado mucho el último mes para demostrar que podía llegar a ser uno de los mejores diseñadores de cartas. Se merecía el éxito que estaba teniendo, de eso no le quedaba duda.

Salió de su habitación, asegurándose de que su mazo estaba seguro en el porta cartas de sus cinturón y su Duel Disk en su mochila. Tomó las llaves del departamento, de la repisa junto a la puerta principal, se puso los zapatos. Y salió. Cerró la puerta y luego corrió hacía las escaleras. Al llegar a la planta baja, vio a Shotaru. Estaba sentado en el primer escalón ordenando sus cartas.

Judai se detuvo. Shotaru había sido su vecino, desde que se mudaran de Tokyo hacia Domino. Entonces, Judai tenía diez años y Shotaru nueve. En aquel entonces, la abuela paterna de Judai acababa de fallecer y les había heredado el edifico de departamentos donde vivía actualmente. Judai no conocía a nadie en la nueva ciudad, aunque había estado muy feliz por ir a vivir en la misma ciudad del Rey de los Duelistas. Shotaru había sido su primer amigo en su nueva casa, era el único chico cercano a su edad en su nuevo edificio.

Pero, desde hacía casi un año, poco antes de que Judai se fuera a su primer año en la Duel Academy, Shotaru se había convertido en una chico un tanto frió, aunque había mejorado increíblemente como duelista, eso había sido a costa de perder la capacidad de disfrutar de los duelos. Judai había tratado varias veces de recordarle que en un duelo no importaba el poder o vencer a los enemigos, sino divertirse. Decidió que valía la pena intentarlo otra vez.

—¿Ajustando tu estrategia? —pregunto el duelista Hero, aparentando hablar de forma casual.

Shotaru elevo la vista de las cartas que sostenía y le dedico a Judai una mirada gélida. Judai pareció no entender el mensaje y continúo con su charla.

—He escuchado que has cambiado completamente tu mazo —dijo, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a su "amigo"—. ¿Ya no te agradan los Insectos?

—Son débiles —respondió Shotaru, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa un tanto retorcida—, los demonios son más poderosos y con mejores estrategias. Y dime, Judai, ¿sigues con tus patéticos Héroes Elementales?

—Los Héroes no son patéticos —se defendió el mayor—, y puedo demostrártelo en cualquier momento. Tengamos un duelo.

—No tengo tiempo, debó prepararme para el examen —respondió Shotaru, al tiempo que agarraba sus cartas y se marchaba.

Judai suspiro. Estaba seguro que con un duelo, sería capaz de hacer que Shotaru recapacitara. Se levantó y continuo con su camino, ya se le hacía tarde.

.-.-.-.

El restaurante donde estaban comiendo era un lugar agradable. Estaba en la plaza principal de ciudad Domino, por lo que se podía comer mientras se observaba el tan famoso reloj. Justo frente a ese lugar, Yugi había enfrentado al cazador raro en el primer duelo de Ciudad Batallas. Daisuke observaba todo emocionado, mientras esperaban a que trajeran la comida.

Luego de un rato, mientras Koushirou y Ken revisaban en la red si había nueva información sobre la búsqueda de Vamdemon, Daisuke y Miyako se habían enfrascado en una discusión sobre quien era más poderoso, Exodia o un Dios Egipcio. Hasta que alguien se acercó a ellos.

—¿Miyako? —se escuchó una voz femenina.

La mencionada se volvió, para encontrarse con quien le había hablado.

—¡Asuka! —devolvió el saludo, al reconocer a la chica que le había hablado.

—¿Pensé que pasarías las vacaciones en Tokyo con tu familia? —pregunto la Reina de Obelisk.

—Sí —respondió ella—, pero, dos de mis amigos presentaran el examen de ingreso este año, he venido a acompañarlos.

Mientras hablaba, Miyako señalo a Daisuke y a Ken.

—Ellos son mis amigos, Daisuke Motomiya —señalo al mencionado.

—Es un placer —dijo Daisuke con una gran sonrisa.

—Ken Ichijouji —continuó Miyako.

—Encantado —saludo el mencionado, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

—¿No eres el chico genio? —pregunto Asuka, reconociéndolo por las noticias de cuatro años atrás.

—Eh, bueno, y el Es Koushirou Izumi —se apresuró Miyako, para cambiar el tema, sabía que a Ken no le agradaba mucho hablar de esa etapa de su vida.

—Un gusto —se limitó a decir el elegido del conocimiento.

—Y, ¿estás aquí sola? —preguntó Miyako, al no ver a nadie con Asuka.

—Quede aquí con Judai, Sho y Hayato, pero están retrasados —respondió Asuka.

Al tiempo que terminaba de hablar, escucharon que alguien la llamaba. Era Hayato, que se acercaba desde el otro lado de la plaza, un poco tras de él, Judai y Sho parecían estar muy entretenidos hablando sobre algo.

—Llegan tarde chicos —los reprendió Asuka.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hayato—, es solo que Judai se atrasó.

Asuka solo suspiro, eso era típico de Judai. Decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora, era algo a lo que ya estaba un tanto acostumbrada.

—Miyako-san —dijo Sho, reconociendo a la chica que estaba sentada a la mesa.

—Hola Sho —saludo la mencionada.

—¿Ya se conocían? —pregunto Asuka. A pesar de que todos iban al mismo año, era poco común que los alumnos de Obelisk interactuaran con los Osiris. Asuka siempre se había visto así misma como la excepción que confirmaba la regla.

—Sí, ella me ayudo un par de veces en la sala de cómputo —respondió Sho.

—Espero que ya no tengas tantos problemas con las PC —dijo Miyako.

—Lo de siempre —respondió Sho haciendo una mueca—. Nunca he sido bueno en esas cosas.

Miyako sonrió. Le había mostrado al menos tres veces lo básico en el uso de los sistemas operativos modernos, pero, para él, aun parecía un tanto complicado. A pesar de todo, ella seguía tratando de ayudarle con eso lo más posible.

—Ellos son mis amigos —dijo Miyako.

Tras presentarlos y dar los saludos pertinentes fue el turno de los otros dos chicos.

—¿Eres realmente Ken Ichiuji? —preguntó Judai, al saber el nombre del chico de cabello morado. Koushirou, Daisuke y Miyako, hicieron una mueca—. No me recuerdas, soy Judai.

—¡Judai Yuki! —exclamó Ken, reconociendo al castaño.

—Ustedes, ¿se conocían? —pregunto Miyako con sorpresa.

—Vivíamos en el mismo edificio cuando éramos niños —respondió Judai—. Cuando vivía en Tokyo, Osamu, el hermano de Ken, era uno de mis mejores amigos. Cuando tenía ocho años, solíamos pasar mucho tiempo en casa de Ken jugando Duel Monsters con Osamu y otro chico llamado Ryo.

—Esos eran buenos tiempos —murmuro Ken, recordando a su hermano y a Ryo.

La plática se trasladó a la Duel Academy y pronto surgió el tema del espectacular duelo de graduación que habían mantenido Kaiser Ryo y Judai.

—¡Más de cincuenta mil puntos de daño! —exclamó Daisuke, al enterarse de cómo había finalizado el duelo.

—Fue uno de los mejores duelos de mi vida y uno de los más divertidos —dijo Judai, con cierto tono de nostalgia.

Una vez que la comida termino, todos se separaron. Cada uno siguió su propio camino. Fubuki pasó a recoger a Asuka, mientras que Hayato, Sho y JUudai se dirigieron a la casa del último. Tenían pensado ver algunas películas, invitaron a Miyako y a los otros chicos, pero ellos prefirieron volver al hotel y prepararse para el examen del día siguiente. Después de quedar todos de verse en el lugar del examen para apoyar a Ken y Daisuke, cada uno se dirigió a sus propios destinos.

.-.-.-.

Shotaru corrió la cortina. Acaba de ver a Judai entrar al edificio junto con dos de sus amigos. Uno era algo bajo de estatura, de cabello celeste y gafas cuadrada; contrastando totalmente con el otro, alto, fornido, aunque de aspecto extraño como un coala.

Su maestro le había advertido que tuviera cuidado con Judai, aunque no había dicho el motivo. Aun así, seguía sus indicaciones de seguir de cerca los pasos del castaño, pues era alguien a quien tener en cuenta, según su Maestro.

Vamdemon sentía algo en ese chico. Un aura extraña, con cierto nivel de Oscuridad, aunque no era para nada como el poder de las Tinieblas. Era un Oscuridad distinta, casi sofocante, como la misma luz. ¿Una Oscuridad buena? Vamdemon lo dudada, pero, sus encuentros con los niños elegidos le habían enseñado a no confiarse demasiado. Tenía que descubrir el misterio que envolvía a ese chico.

Mientras eso sucedía en casa de Shotaru, dos departamentos más alla, Judai preparaba maíz inflado, mientras Sho y Hayato trataban de ponerse de acurdo en cual película ver. La decisión estaba entre Ringu y Samurai Seven, claro está, que Sho se negaba fervientemente a ver la de Ringu.

Fuera cualquiera de las dos películas, parecía que tendrían una tarde muy divertida.

Lejos de allí, en el Hotel Stars, los elegidos ajustaban sus últimos detalles para que todo saliera bien al día siguiente, tanto en los exámenes como en el monitoreo que se haría de las cartas que se jugaran.

—Bien, todo listo —dijo Koushirou—, yo estaré aquí, y ustedes se aseguraran de enviar toda la información de los duelos, para así poder analizarla. Solo esperemos que la carta se juegue mañana.

Daisuke dio un último repaso a su baraja. Mientras que Ken tenía un duelo de practica con Miyako.

—Asegurate de tener una buena estrategia, Daisuke —lo reprendió la elegida del amor y la pureza—, necesitaras una calificación alta, después del desastre de tu examen escrito.

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que ser tan molesta —respondió el chico de mala gana, haciendo que Ken y Koushirou estallaran en carcajadas.

.-.-.-.

Shotaru se levantó temprano, preparo su mazo y ajusto su Duel Disk. Finalmente había llegado el momento de demostrar que era lo suficiente poderoso para ir a la Duel Academy. Una vez hubo comprobado que todo estaba en orden, salió de casa.

El lugar del examen era el edifico cede de la Kaiba Corp. Ese día, un sábado, estaba rebosante de gente. En la entrada del edificio, dos recepcionistas se encargaban de registrar a los duelistas participantes, asignarles su número de duelista y registrar a los alumnos ya matriculados que acudían para presenciar los duelos.

Shotaru entro en la arena. Observo como, del lado derecho, los candidatos esperaban nerviosos a que las pruebas comenzaran, mientras que del lado izquierdo, los que ya habían aprobado, en los exámenes del mes anterior, así como los que ya eran alumnos matriculados, observaban los duelos.

Shotaru escucho la voz de Judai, estaba de pie con otro grupo de alumnos de su grado. Uno era el chico de cabello celeste que había visto el día anterior, tanto él como Judai vestían el uniforme de Osiris. Junto a ellos estaba una chica rubia y un choco de cabello castaño, usando los uniformes de Obelisk. Un chico de cabello negro que llevaba un una especie de gabardina negra. También había otro chico vestido con el uniforme de Ra.

Shotaru los ignoro, prefiriendo concentrarse en su próximo duelo.

Unos minutos antes de que comenzaran los exámenes, entraron otros tres chicos. Uno de ellos era castaño y vestía una chaqueta azul; el otro era un chico de cabello morado oscuro y un traje gris. La tercera era una chica con gorra anaranjada y un uniforme de Obelisk. Se reunieron con el grupo de Judai y, tras hablar un poco, los dos chicos se dirigieron a la zona de los aspirantes.

—Ten cuidado con ellos —escuchó la voz de su Mestro—, gana el duelo sin usar ninguna carta Digimon, ellos no deben enterarse de tu poder, hasta que sea el momento adecuado.

—Así lo haré, Maestro —respondió Shotaru en voz baja.

Tomo el mazo que contenía las cartas Digimon y lo remplazo por uno de demonios estándar.

.-.-.-.

Saio barajo nuevamente el tarot y preparo una nueva lectura. Las cartas volvieron a arrojar el mismo resultado. El poder Oscuro que había impregnado a la señorita Satou estaba en el examen de la Duel Academy.

Eso complicaba las cosas, era necesario comenzar con el plan de la Gloriosa Luz en ese lugar.

—Esperemos que Edo pueda ocuparse —dijo, al tiempo que volvía a barajar el tarot.

.-.-.-.

Koushirou encendió su laptop y verifico el sistema. Todo estaba en orden, solo era cuestión de esperar que Vamdemon apareciera.

—Espero que este allí —murmuro.

En el lugar del examen, Moyako, Key y Daisuke prepararon sus D-Terminal, al tiempo que uno de los examinadores anunciaba el comienzo de la segunda ronda de exámenes prácticos de la Duel Academy.

.-.-.-.

Vamdemon podía sentir a esos odiosos chiquillos. Pero no importaba, sus planes estaban ya lo suficiente avanzados para que interfirieran. Pronto tendría todo su poder y podría comenzar su plan para cubrir todo con las tinieblas.

Dentro del pequeño microchip, el malvado digimon cerró los ojos, imaginando el mundo caótico en el que él gobernaría. Pero de pronto, un susurro apagado se escuchó, como si la energía de los duelos que había reunido lo trajera hacia él. Una voz femenina susurraba a lo lejos.

—_Judai, ¿Dónde estás? Ya casi te he encontrado…_

El murmulló desapareció tan pronto como había llegado. Pero, eso alarmo a Vamdemon. Pronto, retazos de imágenes de un mundo que no era ninguno de los que había conocido inundaron su mente. Un mundo donde habitaban los monstruos que había visto impresos en las cartas.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —cuestiono el digimon molesto. Por un momento había sentido una fluctuación en su programación, como si estuviera cambiando a otra cosa—. Lo mejor será apresurar las cosas —se dijo—, entre más pronto deje esta carta mejor.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. La franquicia Digimon —Incluyendo los personajes y términos— es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai y Toei Animation, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo

**Capítulo 4**

—¡Aspirante número quince a la arena veintidós! —se escuchó por el altavoz, al escucharlo, Ken se puso de pie.

Antes de bajar hacía la arena, Daisuke le deseó suerte a su amigo. Mientras en las gradas, Miyako, Judai, Sho y Asuka le daban ánimos en silencio. La pantalla sobre la arena se ilumino mostrando el nombre de los duelistas.

Promotor: Shimpei Nada vs Aspirante: Ken Ichijouji.

Tan pronto como los nombres aparecieron, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Ken simplemente suspiro, a pesar de los años transcurridos desde que se había hecho famoso como un "niño genio" y, un poco más tarde, su extraña desaparición, las personas aún murmuraban sobre esos hechos. A veces pensaba que era parte de la carga que las Semillas de la Oscuridad habían dejado en él. Si no fuera por mis amigos quizás no podría soportar tal carga, se dijo así mismo.

Ken se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos, para concentrarse en el duelo. Hizo una reverencia respetuosa ante su oponente y encendió el Duel Disk.

—¡Duelo! —exclamaron ambos duelistas y el examen práctico de Ken comenzó.

(Ken: 4000 — Shimpei: 4000)

Ken sacó su primera mano y sonrió, tendría un buen comienzo.

—Ya que parece que estás listo, comienzas tú, aspirante —dijo el promotor.

—Bien, ¡robó! —Declaró Ken, al tiempo que sacaba su carta—. Primero, invocare a mi "Insecto Definitivo LV1" en modo de defensa (ATK: 0 — DEF: 0).

Una especie de capullo rojo con un gusano color morado-azulado apareció en el campo y luego se hizo ovillo como si tratara de protegerse.

—Colocó dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Los hologramas que representaban dos cartas gigantescas aparecieron en el campo frente a Ken.

(Ken: 4000 — Shimpei: 4000)

En las gradas, Misawa Daichi frunció el ceño ante la carta usada por Ken.

—Ha jugado un monstruo con cero de defensa —dijo Jun, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su boca—, creó que no durara mucho.

—Te equivocas —le debatió Daichi, mientras concentraba su atención al campo—. Los "Insectos Definitivos" son como tus "Dragones Armados", cada turno evolucionan en criaturas más poderosas, este será un duelo interesante.

—No compares mis Dragones con sus asquerosos bichos.

—Ken es un duelista muy poderoso —interrumpió Miyako—, te aseguro, Manjoume, que su oponente no tendrá ninguna posibilidad.

—¡Es Manjoume-san! —exigió el duelista de Osiris.

—Como sea —fue la respuesta de la chica, que estaba más concentrada en el duelo de su amigo que en lo que el otro chico decía.

Mientras, en la arena, el promotor había robado su carta, y ahora se preparaba para hacer su movimiento.

—Bien, me librare de tu pequeño bicho, invoco a "Chiron el Mago" en modo de ataque (ATK: 1800 — DEF: 1000).

Un centauro de larga cabellera dorada, vestido con una armadura y portando un báculo en cuya punta se veía una esfera roja luminosa apareció preparado para envestir contra el insecto de Ken.

—Ahora, por su efecto, puedo, una vez por turno, descartar una carta de la mano para destruir una carta de hechizo o trampa en el Campo de mi oponente —el promotor selecciono una carta de su mano y la introdujo en su ranura de cementerio—. Destruyó la carta de la derecha.

La carta de Ken se levantó, resultando ser "Cirugía de ADN", y luego estallo en pedazos.

—Y ahora, mi monstruo aplastara a tu bicho.

—Activo mi carta trampa "Waboku", gracias a su efecto, este turno no recibo daño de batalla y mis monstruos no pueden ser destruidos en batalla.

Las figuras de tres personas con capuchas azules aparecieron en el campo, evitando que el monstruo de Shimpei destruyera el insecto de Ken.

—Colocó una carta y termino el turno —declaró el promotor al ver frustrado su ataque.

(Ken: 4000 — Shimpei: 4000)

—¡Mi turno, robó! —Declaró el elegido de la bondad, sacó su carta y la colocó con el resto de su mano—. Durante mi Fase de Espera, cuando "Insecto Definitivo LV1" está en boca arriba en el campo, puedo enviarlo al cementerio para invocar de forma especial desde mi mano o mi mazo a un "Insecto Definitivo LV3", lo convoco en modo de ataque (ATK: 1400 — DEF: 900).

El monstruo de Ken se deshizo de su capullo, incremento su tamaño y se irguió de forma amenazante.

—Cuando "Insecto Definitivo LV3" es invocado por el efecto de "Insecto Definitivo LV1" todos los monstruos en el campo de mi oponente pierden trecientos puntos de ataque (Chiron el Mago, ATK: 1500).

—Aun así mi monstruo es más poderoso que el tuyo —le recordó el promotor.

—No por mucho tiempo —aseguró Ken, mientras abría la ranura para cartas de campo—, activo mi hechizo de campo "Corriente de Aire Ascendente", con el cual todos los monstruos de Viento en el campo incrementan su ataque en quinientos puntos, pero su defensa disminuye en cuatrocientos (Insecto Definitivo LV3, ATK: 1900 — DEF: 500).

Una brisa pareció soplar en el campo, mientras que un ave comenzaba a sobrevolar a los dos duelistas.

—Ahora, mi insecto tiene el poder suficiente para destruir a tu monstruo, acaba con su "Chiron el Mago".

El Insecto envolvió al centauro en su cuerpo, para luego clavar dos pequeñas tenazas que tenía a modo de boca en el cuello de su presa, destruyendo el holograma.

—Colocó una carta boca abajo y termino —declaró Ken terminando su turno.

(Ken: 4000 — Shimpei: 3600)

—¡Mi turno, robó! —declaró Shimpei, sonrió al ver lo que había obtenido—. Invoco a "Ciber Dragón" en modo de ataque (ATK: 2100 — DEF: 1600), puedo hacer invocación especial de este monstruo cuando mi oponente controla mínimo un monstruo y yo no controlo ninguno.

En las gradas la tención era más que palpable.

—¡Un "Ciber Dragón" como Kaiser Ryo! —Exclamo Miyako—. Espero que la carta tapada de Ken sea algo bueno.

—Estoy seguro de que Ken podrá superarlo —dijo Judai, mientras sonreía—, él y yo solíamos empatar muchas veces cuando teníamos duelos.

Ante las palabras del mejor duelista de la academia, los otros chicos no pudieron más que emocionarse, un duelista fuerte al cual enfrentar era lo que todos ellos buscaban. Mientras que Sho pensaba algo como que esperaba no tener que vérselas con él en algún examen si estaba en el mismo nivel de su Aniki.

—No creeré que es tan fuerte hasta que no lo enfrente —fue la única respuesta de Manjoume.

Del otro lado del domo, Daisuke daba ánimos en silencio a Ken, sabiendo que el mazo de su amigo era lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr superar a los poderosos monstruos de su enemigo.

—¡"Ciber Dragón" acaba con su insecto! —declaró su ataque el promotor.

—Carta trampa, "Barrera Sagrada — Fuerza de Espejo" —dijo Ken y su carta tapada se levantó—, puedo activar esta trampa sólo cuando mi oponente declara un ataque. Destruye todos los monstruos en posición de ataque que controle mi adversario.

El promotor no pudo hacer nada más que gruñir mientras su "Ciber Dragón" era destruido por el efecto de la carta de Ken.

—Terminó mi turno.

(Ken: 4000 — Shimpei: 3600)

—¡Mi turno, robó! —Ken sacó su carta y la puso en su mano—. Durante mi Fase de Espera, puedo enviar a mi "Insecto Definitivo LV3" boca arriba del campo al cementerio para invocar a mi "Insecto Definitivo LV5", lo invoco en ataque (ATK: 2300 — DEF: 900) y por el efecto de mi carta campo, sus puntos de ataque se incrementan pero su defensa disminuye (ATK: 2800 — DEF: 500)

El insecto de Ken, ahora era cubierto por una coraza plateada, y unas patas filosas como espadas comenzaron surgir, incrementando aún más su tamaño.

—Ahora convoco a mi "Kamakiri Volador #1" en modo de ataque (ATK: 1400 — DEF: 900) y, al igual que mi "Insecto Definitivo" sus puntos de ataque se incrementan gracias a mi hechizo de campo (ATK: 1900 — DEF: 500).

Un insecto enorme, de aspecto humanoide, color rojo con verde, cuatro alas en su espalda y enormes y filosas garras apareció en el campo.

—Ahora, mis insectos, ataquen sus puntos de vida directamente.

El ataque estaba a punto de concretarse, cuando el promotor oprimió un botón en su Duel Disk activando una trampa.

—Carta trampa "Limo Reflectametal", cuando activo esta trampa, se transforma en un monstruo de Aqua – AGUA - Nivel 10 - ATK: 0 - DEF: 3000, en modo de defensa.

Una criatura musculosa, formada por algo que parecía barro, apareció en el campo protegiendo los puntos de vida de Shimpei.

—Desde mi mano —respondió Ken, mostrando un hechizo en su mano, antes de colocarlo en la ranura correspondiente—, activó "Tifón Del Espacio Místico", a pesar de que tu carta es un monstruo también es una trampa, por lo que puedo destruirla con esto.

Un remolino de viento y agua, del cual salían chispas de electricidad, se dirigió hacia la criatura de Shimpei destruyéndolo en pedazos.

—Ahora, mi ataque continúa.

Los monstruos en el lado de Ken atacaron, el "Insecto Definitivo" con sus tenazas, y el "Kamakiri Volador #1" con sus potentes garras.

(Ken: 4000 — Shimpei: 0)

—Buen juego, aspirante, bienvenido a la Duel Academy —dijo el Promotor mientras apagaba su Duel Disk.

Ken hizo una reverencia, y luego se alejó del campo.

—¡Bien hecho Ken! —Exclamó Daisuke cuando llego a su lado.

Ken se volvió hacía donde estaban los otros chicos, Judai le hizo una señal de triunfo, mientras que Asuka y Sho sonreían felices. Por otro lado, Miyako le dedico una sonrisa entusiasta y una señal de triunfo con su pulgar, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco.

.-.-.-.

Shotaru observo el duelo de Ken, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en el rostro. Ese era uno de los enemigos de su Maestro, uno de sus enemigos. Debía analizar su forma de hacer duelos, y en base a eso, podría encontrar una manera de aplastarlo en cuanto se vieran las caras. Con las cartas Digimon era capaz de hacer daño físico real en sus oponentes, cuando llegara el momento las usaría para acabar con Ichijouji.

—¡Aspirante número veinte a la arena cuatro! —Shotaru se puso de pie tan pronto como escucho el llamado. Llegó a la arena, hizo una reverencia a su oponente y se preparó para el duelo.

Promotor: Kunimasa Sawanaka vs aspirante: Shotaru Satou.

Judai suspiro al ver que ahora era el turno de Shotaru. El cambio en el que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos aun le dolía. No podía entender como un chico tan alegre y optimista como él podía haber cambiado tanto, como podía haberse olvidado de disfrutar el duelo sin importar el resultado.

—¿Estas bien, Aniki? —Preguntó Sho al darse cuenta del cambió de actitud de Judai.

—Por supuesto —respondió Judai, forzando una sonrisa.

En la arena, el duelo estaba listo para comenzar.

(Shotaru: 4000 — Kunimasa: 4000)

—¡Robó! —Declaró Shotaru, sacando su primera carta—. Colocó una carta boca abajo y terminó mi turno.

—Eso es todo lo que harás, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé —dijo el promotor—. ¡Mi turno, robó! Invoco a "Artemis Pródiga" en modo de ataque (ATK: 1600 — DEF: 1700).

Una extraña criatura metálica, con una capa morada apareció en el campo.

—Y ahora, atacare con mi monstruo—el monstruo utilizo unas garras metálicas para golpear a Shotaru.

—Haz hecho justo lo que quería —dijo de pronto Shotaru—, cuando recibo daño puedo invocar especialmente desde mi mano a "Gorz el Emisario de la Oscuridad" y dependiendo del tipo de daño, mi monstruo obtendrá un efecto distinto. ¡Aparece ahora Gorz! (ATK: 2700 — DEF: 2500)

Un hombre con una armadura negra, espada y una cabellera roja apareció en el campo.

—Y dado que el daño recibido fue directo, puedo invocar de forma especial una "Ficha de Emisario de la Muerte". Sus puntos de ataque y defensa serán iguales a la suma del daño recibido (ATK: 1600 — DEF: 1600).

Un monstruo exactamente igual al anterior apareció en el campo.

—Y además —continuó Shotaru—, activo el hechizo rápido "Fuegos del Día del Juicio" el cual me permite invocar dos "Fichas Día del Juicio", Tipo Demonio – OSCURIDAD – Nivel 1 – ATK: 0 – DEF: 0.

Dos figuras negras que parecían estar formadas por llamas negras aparecieron en el campo de Shotaru.

—Colocó dos cartas y termino mi turno —declaró el promotor.

(Shotaru: 2400 — Sawanaka: 4000)

—¡Mi turno, robó! —Declaró Shoraru—. Activo el hechizo "Tormenta Fuerte" el cual destruye todas las cartas de hechizo y trampa en el campo,

—Mis cartas —dijo el promotor, al ver como sus dos trampas se destruían.

—Activo el hechizo "Canjear" —continuo Shotaru—, descartando un monstruo de nivel ocho de mi mano, puedo robar dos cartas —escogió una carta de su mano y la arrojo por la ranura, luego robo dos cartas más—. Ahora tributo mis dos "Fichas Día del Juicio" para invocar a mi "Mago Oscuro del Caos" en ataque (ATK: 2800 — DEF: 2600).

Un mago vestido con ropa negra y un bastón apareció en el campo.

—Cuando es invocado, puedo devolver una carta de hechizo de mi cementerio a mi mano, así que recupero mi hechizo "Canjear".

En las gradas, Judai veía el duelo con tristeza. Era cierto, Shotaru tenía más seguridad en sí mismo, y su nueva baraja se veía mucho más potente que la anterior, pero, durante todo el duelo, no había dejado de sonreír de forma maliciosa. También, se había percatado de un aura oscura que parecía rodearlo, aunque sus otros amigos no parecían notar nada extraño, pues ninguno de ellos había dicho un solo comentario al respecto.

—Ahora terminare con esto —dijo Shotaru—, "Mago Oscuro del Caos" destroza a su monstruo —el mago lanzo una bola de energía oscura con la punta de su báculo, acabando con el monstruo de su enemigo—. Y ahora, un monstruo destruido por mi mago es retirado del juego —el promotor tomo su carta y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón—, "Gorz" y "Emisario de la Muerte", pongan fin a este duelo.

(Shotaru: 2400 — Sawanaka: 0)

—Bien jugado —dijo el promotor—. Bienvenido a la Duel Academy.

Shotaru fingió una sonrisa y luego se alejó. Ya estaba dentro, su Maestro estaría complacido.

.-.-.-.

El día avanzaba, mientras los duelos continuaban. Casi todos los aspirantes ya habían tenido su examen, lo que significaba que sólo quedaban los que habían tenido los resultados más bajos del examen escrito y que, por lo tanto, esa era su última oportunidad de ingresar en la Duel Academy. Daisuke estaba en ese grupo.

—¡Aspirante número noventa y cuatro a la arena veinte! —se escuchó por el altavoz, Daisuke se puso de pie con decisión y se dirigió a la arena indicada. Ken le deseo suerte.

La pantalla se ilumino con los nombres de los oponentes en el duelo nuevo.

Promotor: Toshiyuki Yagashiro vs Aspirante: Daisuke Motomiya.

—Bien aspirante, necesitas obtener una calificación de noventa o más para ingresar en la Duel Academy —indicó el promotor—, así que debes dar el mejor duelo de tu vida.

—Por supuesto —respondió Daisuke lleno de confianza.

—¡Duelo! —dijeron ambos, encendiendo los Duel Disk

(Daisuke: 4000 — Toshiyuki: 4000)

—¡Robó! —Declaró Daisuke al tiempo que sacaba su primera carta—. Bien, esto comenzara a arder desde el principio. Invoco al "Soldado del Fuego Oscuro #1" (ATK: 1700 — DEF: 1150).

Un hombre musculoso con una espada y una venda roja en la cabeza pareció en el campo.

—Colocó dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

—¡Mi turno, robó! —Exclamó el promotor, y saco una carta—. Invoco al "Capitán Merodeador" (ATK: 1200 — DEF: 400) —un soldado con armadura portando una espada y una capa roja apareció en el campo—. Cuando invoco a este monstruo de modo Normal, puedo invocar de forma especial a un monstruo de tipo guerrero de nivel cuatro o menor desde mi mano, invoco a mi "D.D. Superviviente" (ATK: 1800 — DEF: 200).

Un hombre cubierto con un manto apareció en el campo.

—Ahora, "D.D. Superviviente", ataca a su "Soldado del Fuego Oscuro".

—Activo mi carta —dijo Daisuke—, "Backfire", cada vez que un monstruo de Fuego en mi campo es destruido, inflijo quinientos puntos de daño a mi oponente.

El monstruo de Daisuke se destruyó, pero esto provoco que una llamarada saliera de la carta de trampa dirigiéndose hacia el promotor.

—Ahora, "Capitán Merodeador" ataca sus puntos directamente —ordenó Toshiyuki.

—Activo mi otra trampa —contestó Daisuke, mientras oprimía un botón en su Duel Disk—, "Ofrenda Final", ahora, pagando quinientos puntos de vida puedo invocar o colocar un monstruo desde mi mano, aunque sólo durante mi Fase Principal o durante la Fase de Batalla de mi oponente. Así que, pago quinientos y convoco a la "Tortuga OVNI" en ataque (ATK: 1400 — DEF: 1200) —una tortuga con caparazón metálico apareció en el campo.

—Cancelo mi ataque —dijo el promotor—, y coloco dos cartas, con eso termino mi turno.

(Daisuke: 3400 — Toshiyuka: 3500)

—¡Mi turno, robó! —dijo Daisuke, sonriendo al ver lo que había sacado—. Bien, primero, puedo retirar del juego un monstruo de Fuego en mi cementerio para hacer invocación especial del "Espíritu de Llamas", así que retiro a mi "Soldado del Fuego Oscuro" para invocar a mi nuevo monstruo (ATK: 1700 — DEF: 1000) —una especie de demonio apareció en el campo—, ahora activo el hechizo "Control Cerebral" pagando ochocientos puntos de vida puedo tomar el control de un monstruo oponente hasta la fase final, así que tomo el control de tu "D.D. Superviviente".

De la carta de Daisuke, surgieron unas manos que tomaron al monstruo de su oponente y lo pusieron de su lado del campo.

—Ahora, tributo a mi "Tortuga OVNI" y al "D.D. Superviviente" para invocar al poderoso "Fénix Sagrado de Nephtys" (ATK: 2400 — DEF: 1600) —una enorme ave dorada apareció en el campo—. Ahora "Espíritu de Llamas" ataca a su "Capitán Merodeador" y en mi fase de batalla su ataque se incrementa en trecientos puntos (Espíritu de Llamas, ATK: 2000) —el monstruo de fuego arrojo una bola de llamas que acabaron con el monstruo del promotor—, "Fénix Sagrado" ataca directamente.

—No tan rápido —dijo su oponente—, activo mi carta trampa, "Cilindro Mágico", esta trampa niega el ataque de tu monstruo y te inflige daño igual a sus puntos de ataque.

Las llamas liberadas por el monstruo de Daisuke entraron en el cilindro y se redirigieron hacia él.

—Colocó una carta y termino mi turno —dijo Daisuke.

(Daisuke: 400 — Toshiyuka: 2700)

—Parece que ya ha perdido —dijo Manjoume refiriéndose a Daisuke.

—No es así —le respondió Miyako—, sé que lograra remontar este duelo, sólo tiene que aguantar este turno.

Manjoume estaba a punto de responder, pero una mirada gélida de Asuka lo hizo tragarse sus palabras.

—Robó —dijo el promotor, sacando su carta—. Activo el hechizo "Vórtice de Relámpago" descartado una carta de mi mano puedo destruir a todos los monstruos en posición de ataque que controlas —una serie de rayos salieron disparados hacía el campo de Daisuke, acabando con sus dos monstruos.

—Por cada monstruo destruido recibes quinientos puntos de daño gracias al efecto de "Backfire" —le recordó Daisuke. Su oponente recibió el daño sin apenas inmutarse.

—Ahora invoco a "Fuerza de Ataque Goblin" (ATK: 2300 — DEF: 0) —tres goblins con armadura cargando lanzas aparecieron en campo.

—Activo mi trampa —respondió Daisuke—, "Juicio Solemne", pagando la mitad de mis puntos de vida, puedo negar la invocación de tu monstruo —los goblins se destruyeron, sin apenas tener tiempo de atacar.

—Coloco una carta y termino.

(Daisuke: 200 — Toshiyuka: 1700)

—Este será el último turno —dijo Daisuke muy seguro de sus palabras—. ¡Mi turno, robó! Ahora, en mi Fase de Espera, si mi "Fénix sagrado de Nephtys" fue destruido en mi turno anterior por el efecto de una carta, puedo invocarlo de forma especial desde mi cementerio, y al hacerlo, todas las cartas de hechizo y trampa en el campo son destruidas. ¡Renace "Fénix Sagrado"!

El ave dorada resurgió, liberando una llamarada que acabo con todos las cartas de hechizo y trampa.

—Ahora, terminare esto, ¡"Fénix Sagrado" termina con sus puntos de vida!

El monstruo libero una potente llamarada acabando con el duelo.

(Daisuke: 200 — Toshiyuka: 0)

—Bien jugado —dijo el promotor—, se te informara el resultado en los próximos días, estate atento a tu correo electrónico.

Daisuke hizo una reverencia, y luego se alejó.

—Vaya, ese si ha sido un duelo difícil —dijo Daisuke, tan pronto como estuvo sentado al lado de Ken.

Vieron un par de duelos más y luego se pusieron de pie para reunirse con Miyako y los demás.

—Espero que eso sea suficiente para entrar —dijo Daisuke, ya que, a diferencia de Ken, él no había terminado con sus puntos de vida intactos.

—No te preocupes, Daisuke-kun —escucho la voz de Judai—, estoy seguro de que lo hiciste, eres un excelente duelista. No puedo esperar para tener un duelo contigo.

Los chicos salieron del domo de duelos, quedando de acuerdo para reunirse en ciudad Domino unos días antes de que comenzara el año escolar.

A lo lejos, Shotaru los observaba con malicia. Su maestro tenía razón, debía mantenerlos vigilados a todos, pero en especial a ese chico Motomiya.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclairmer:** La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —Incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kasuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. La franquicia Digimon —Incluyendo los personajes y términos— es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai y Toei Animation, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo

**Capítulo 5**

Daisuke saltó feliz. Tomó a Chibimon por las manos y comenzó a hacer un extraño baile con él.

—¡Aprobé el examen! —exclamó finalmente y se dejó caer sobre la cama con su compañero digimon a su lado.

—¡Daisuke, guarda silencio, estoy tratando de hablar por teléfono! —escucho la voz de su hermana, que le gritaba desde fuera de su habitación.

—¡No molestes, Jun! —grito el aludido.

Daisuke estaba tan feliz que realmente no le importaba mucho lo que su hermana dijera. Pronto estaría en la Duel Academy, ya podía imaginarse a sí mismo caminando en el campus de esta, con un Duel Disk en el brazo, derrotando a todos los duelistas que se ponían en su camino. Esa noche le tomó más tiempo del habitual conciliar el sueño, ya quería estar en la Duel Academy.

.-.-.-.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que se llevara a cabo el examen de la Duel Academy. Judai había estado teniendo sueños extraños. Soñaba con Yubel, después de años sin siquiera pensar en ella, había vuelto a recordar los días antes de que la enviara lejos. En el sueño Yubel le advertía algo de gran importancia, pero cuando despertaba, no era capaz de recordar que era lo que su antigua amiga le decía. Ese día, justo el día anterior a que el nuevo curso comenzara, el sueño había sido más realista de lo normal. Judai se despertó con la sensación de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo importante que tenía que ver con Yubel.

Judai no se equivocaba, en esos momentos, el satélite donde la carta Yubel se encontraba orbitando la tierra estaba comenzando a cambiar su ruta. En la tierra, los científicos de Kaiba Corp, y el mismo Seto Kaiba, trataban de retomar el control de éste, pero les era imposible.

—¡Reinicien el sistema e intenten de nuevo! —ordenó el CEO a sus ayudantes, frustrado por el hecho de que no era capaz de descubrir la causa de ese extraño fenómeno.

—¡No podemos hacerlo! —respondió uno de ellos. —¡El sistema no responde, señor Kaiba, tenemos un intruso! ¡Alguien está interfiriendo con el sistema!

Seto Kaiba se dejó caer en su silla, mientras golpeaba con los puños el teclado que tenía frente a él. Su sistema, diseñado por él mismo, era impenetrable. Se negaba a creer que alguien hubiera podido violar su seguridad y manipular su sistema de esa manera.

—¡Perdimos el rastro del Satélite DM–002! —Dijo uno de sus científicos—. ¡Los últimos datos indican que ingreso a la atmosfera, no podemos calcular donde caerá!

Kaiba cerró los ojos en un rictus de enojo. Finalmente se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Desconecten todo el sistema de la red, reinícienlo y comiencen una investigación, quiero saber cómo lograron infiltrarse en mi sistema.

En otro lugar, Vamdemon sonrió al haber logrado su objetivo. Hacía ya un mes que había establecido contacto con Yubel. Un espíritu del duelo. El digimon encontraba intrigante la existencia de estos espíritus, pero debía de admitir que su alianza con ese espíritu en específico podía llegar a serle muy útil. Yubel era poderosa y conocía a la perfección el manejo del poder oscuro que emanaba de las cartas del Duel Monsters. Pero, hasta ese momento se había encontrado sellada dentro de un satélite en órbita alrededor de la tierra. Gracias a cierta conexión que se había formado entre Vamdemon y el mundo de los duelos, Yubel había podido contactarlo y ofrecerle ese trato.

Vamdemon ayudó a Yubel a volver a la tierra, a cambió de que el espíritu le mostrara la manera de incrementar más sus poderes.

El satélite que contenía a Yubel se precipito hacía el mar con gran velocidad. Yubel era ahora consciente de lo que ocurría. Usó su poder para dirigirlo lo mejor posible. Al final quedó agotada, pero el resultado era el esperado. Su satélite ahora reposaba en lo que años atrás había sido el salón principal del dormitorio abandonado de la Duel Academy.

.-.-.-.

Daisuke miró emocionado el Ferri en el que viajarían hacía la Duel Academy. Eran a penas las nueve de la mañana, pero él ya quería abordar. El sábado anterior, se habían reunido la casa del señor Genai, para afinar todos los detalles. Aunque no había podido detectar a Vamdemon en los exámenes de ingreso de la Duel Academy, cabía la posibilidad que simplemente la carta no hubiera sido usada. Por ese motivo tendrían que mantenerse alerta.

Miyako caminó hacia él, desde el otro lado del muelle doce del puerto de Domino. Minutos atrás, se había disculpado para ir a saludar a algunas de sus amigas, a las que no había visto en todo el verano.

—¿Aún no llega? —preguntó a Daisuke, refiriéndose a Ken.

Debido a un asunto personal, su amigo no había podido viajar con ellos, dos días atrás, hacia ciudad Domino para estar a tiempo para el ferri. Aunque había quedado de llegar la mañana en que partía el barco.

—Sólo esperó que no se haya retrasado el avión —dijo Daisuke, preocupado porque su amigo no llegara.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —le respondió Miyako, mientras volvía la vista hacia todos lados tratando de distinguir al elegido de la bondad entre la enorme cantidad de gente que se estaba reuniendo.

A su alrededor, muchos de los estudiantes mayores y algunos de nuevo ingreso, así como familiares que iban a despedirse. El veintiocho de agosto, cada año, los estudiantes abordaban en ferri. Luego, el lunes más cercano de su llegada a la isla, comenzaban las clases. Sólo podían volver a casa, de manera opcional, durante diciembre para las fiestas de fin de año y durante la Golden Week1. Luego, las clases concluían oficialmente el día cinco de junio, y volvían a Domino el siete de ese mismo mes.

Pasados diez minutos más, a lo lejos vieron a unos chicos saludándoles. En cuanto se acercaron se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Judai, Sho y Ken. En cuanto se reunieron Ken les explicó que su avión se había retrasado, afortunadamente solo media hora, por lo que había conseguido llegar a tiempo. En la estrada sur de los muelles se había encontrado con Judai y Sho. Había sido un alivió, puesto que Judai conocía bien los muelles, por lo que los guio por el camino más rápido para llegar al muelle tres. Era un alivió estar ya listos para partir, y Judai lo demostraba hablando con gran entusiasmo con Daisuke sobre las muchas cosas que había en la isla.

Finalmente a las diez de la mañana comenzaron a abordar el barco.

.-.-.-.

Mientras los estudiantes viajaban en el ferri, en la Duel Academy se llevaba a cabo una discusión en la oficina del director del dormitorio Obelisk.

—Te lo digo, Chronos, hay que aprovechar la oportunidad —decía un hombre bajito y obeso, con un marcado acento francés.

—Pero, el problema es que el director volverá en cualquier momento…

—Y entonces, al ver que el nivel de la escuela se ha elevado, seguramente nos dará un increíble bono.

Napoleón era un reconocido profesor de duelo del campus Europeo de la Duel Academy. Ahora estaba en el campus principal para apoyar al Profesor Chronos, director interino, dado que el director Samejima había pedido una licencia para atender un asunto de gran importancia. Napoleón, desde su llegada a la isla, una semana atrás, había comenzado a hacer sugerencias que según él, aumentarían el prestigió de la escuela.

—Bueno, parece lógico —continuó Chronos—, pero derrumbar el dormitorio rojo parece ser demasiado.

—Esos vagos dejan en ridículo a la escuela —escupió Napoleón—. Esta es la oportunidad para purgar a la escuela de los estorbos y asegurar que cumpla su propósito, formar duelistas de elite.

—Está bien, pero hay que hacerlo con cuidado.

Entonces el director interino expuso un plan muy elaborado sobre lo que había que hacer.

.-.-.-.

Vamdemon dormía. Tomar el control del satélite de Kaiba Corp. le resulto más difícil de lo esperado. Una extraña fuerza de la Luz había tratado de evitar que lograra su plan. Era extraño, jamás había sentido una Luz como esa. Era sofocante, como todas las energías contrarias al poder de las Tinieblas del que él era parte. Pero, también se sentía sucia, corrupta y destructiva.

Al principio, había tratado de mimetizarse con él, como si quisiera fingir que de hecho no deseaba otra cosa más que ayudarlo. Claro, la gran experiencia del digimon le mostró la verdad de inmediato y la rechazó. La luz mostro entonces su verdadero rostro. Trato de dominarlo por la fuerza, meterse en su cabeza y manipular sus pensamientos. Le invitaba, quería que abandonara las tinieblas y se uniera a ella. Vamdemon la rechazó con más fuerzas aún. La luz atacó, esta vez tratando de destruirlo, pero, el digimon hizo uso de todo su poder para repelerla y dejarla fuera de combate momentáneamente.

La lucha había sido mental en todo momento, pero había sido tan intensa que lo dejó agotado. Afortunadamente, le quedaban suficientes energías para tomar el control del satélite y dirigirlo hacía la Duel Academy, aún cuando los humanos intentaron recobrar el control.

Ahora descansaba en forma de datos en lo profundo de su carta. El mocoso trabajo duro las últimas dos semanas para reunir la energía que había perdido en su batalla contra la luz. Esperaría hasta que la energía de duelo fuer asimilada y transformada por el poder de las Tinieblas, y luego comenzaría la segunda fase de su plan. Por ahora, el retraso era insignificante. Aunque, tenía una prioridad más de momento. Tenía que reunirse con Yubel e interrogarla sobre esa misteriosa luz.

.-.-.-.

Takuma Saio, por el contrario que Vamdemon, no se había percatado de la batalla que la entidad que lo poseía había sostenido con el digimon. Estaba más concentrado en asegurar la derrota de sus obstáculos. Por un lado, Judai Yuki, a quien el destino en el cual creía ciegamente señalaba como una amenaza para los planes de la gloriosa Luz. Por el otro, Shotaru Satou, un niño usado por las tinieblas y al que las cartas marcaban como el núcleo de una batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad que tendría lugar pronto.

Sin embargo, la Luz de la Ruina, quería dejar de lado a este último. Judai era su objetivo, a quien tenía que destruir. Aún así, sabía que no debía de perder de vista al otro niño. Sin duda estaba tras el escape de su prisionera, Yubel.

El guardián fue enviado al espacio variaos años atrás por su mismo amo. Una situación favorable para la Luz. Desde el comienzo se dedicó a influenciar a Yubel, y en unos pocos meses más, la resistencia del espíritu terminaría. Yubel comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de volver con su amor para protegerlo. Entonces paso, algo altero momentáneamente el flujo de energía en el universo. La luz lo dejó pasar, pero no Yubel. Sin que su captora se diera cuenta, el espíritu comenzó a buscar la fuente de esta anomalía. Y, al encontrarla, hizo contacto con el ser que la produjo, consiguiendo así una alianza que la llevó a su libertad.

La Luz se dio cuenta demasiado tarde como para intervenir. Se concentró entonces en tratar de evitar la liberación del guardián. Falló, el enemigo usó un poder oscuro totalmente distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera conocido antes. La oscuridad es capaz de impregnar y asimilar, esa oscuridad usada por el enemigo era destructiva y dañina contra ella.

Por primera vez desde el inicio de los tiempos, la Luz estaba herida. Cuando luchaba contra la Gentil Oscuridad, está sólo la hacía retroceder; pero, esta nueva oscuridad, buscaba herirla y sofocarla. Herida y asustada por primera vez en millones de años, la Luz se retiro hacia el lugar donde habitaba actualmente, la baraja de Takuma Saio, donde podría descansar y planear que hacer con este nuevo enemigo.

Mientras, Saio, se encontró a si mismo meditando sobre sus siguientes acciones. A esas alturas, Edo debía de estarse dirigiendo ya hacía la Duel Academy, por lo que esperaba el primer encuentro con Judai fuera en las próximas horas. Barajó las cartas y trato de predecir lo que ocurriría.

.-.-.-.

Yubel descansó por primera vez en años. Sin los constantes ataques de la Luz tratando de confundirla y ponerla en contra de su amor, sintió su mente despejada y más concentrada. Pero, había algo más, Judai estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Aún así, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a él. Esperaría un poco.

Pasaron los días, y se sentía cada vez más fuerte. El momento en que Judai volviera se acercaba. Dos noches atrás, el espíritu del Héroe Elemental Neos finalmente la había encontrado. Le confirmo algo que le alegro, ellos estaban con Judai. Tras la pérdida del Satélite DM-02, en el que ella viajaba, Seto Kaiba decidió cancelar el proyecto nova. El satélite fue devuelto con éxito a la tierra y las cartas entregadas a Judai.

—Judai se alegro de vernos —dijo Neos—, pero, puedo sentir su tristeza. Cree que te ha perdido.

Neos le aseguró que en cuanto estuvieran en la isla traería a Judai a verla. Yubel esperaba esto con ansias. Estaría de nuevo con su amor. Por eso es que ahora, concentraba todo su poder en regenerar las heridas que la luz le había causado. Quería ver a Judai en perfecto estado.

.-.-.-.

Cuando el Ferri arribó a la isla a las cuatro de la tarde, los chicos descendieron con entusiasmo. En el puerto, los profesores de los diversos dormitorios ya los esperaban para entregarles sus uniformes, a los de nuevo ingreso y los PDA a todos en general.

Ken recogió su uniforme de Ra Yelllow mientras que Daisuke se probaba su nueva chaqueta roja. El clima era de entusiasmo entre los estudiantes. Cmo siempre, antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos dormitorios, los alumnos pasaron al salón principal del edificio central para las palabras del director. Para sorpresa de todos, ya que esperaban ver al director Samejima, fue Chronos quien los recibió.

—¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! —Los saludo el profesor Chronos—. Como se habrán dado cuenta, el director Samejima se ha ausentado momentáneamente, pero en cuanto regresa, yo me encargare que la escuela siga funcionando como debe. En los próximos días se llevaran a cabo una serie de mejoras que aseguraran una mejora constante de nuestra institución. No me queda más que decirles a los futuros miembros de la elite duelista. ¡Enorgullezcan a su escuela! Y a quienes tienen suerte de estar aquí, asegúrense de no estropear nada.

—Eso iba hacia nosotros —murmuró Sho.

Era obvio que Chronos se había referido a los de Osiris con sus últimas palabras.

—Anímate —dijo Judai—, ya estamos aquí, ahora sólo disfrutemos de los duelos.

—Judai tiene razón —agregó Daisuke—, y ahora, ¿donde está la cafetería que tengo mucha hambre?

Dicho eso, se despidieron de los demás y cada quien se dirigió a sus dormitorios para la cena inaugural.

En la cafetería de Osiris disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena de Pescado frito, cortesía de Daitokuji-sensei, quien se había creado un nuevo cuerpo con alquimia y estaba de nuevo al frente de sus estudiantes. Mientras el profesor Kabayama servía un delicioso curry a los de Ra. Los Obelisk disfrutaban de una exquisita cena cocinada por chefs privados.

.-.-.-.

En un rincón solitario del salón principal del edifico de Ra Yellow, un solitario chico observaba a sus compañeros. Era Shotaru. Tenía un semblante serió y se notaba que no deseaba estar allí. Sin embargo, las reglas decían que todos los estudiantes debían de asistir a la cena, sin importar si era una regular o uno de los acostumbrados banquetes reservados para ocasiones especiales, como el inicio y el fin del ciclo escolar.

—Oye, ¿te sientes bien? —escucho de pronto a su lado.

Se volvió para encontrarse con un chico mayor. Tenía la tez clara y una cabellera negra. Sus ojos lo miraban preocupado.

—Sí, sólo un poco cansado —se apresuro a contestar, tratando de que no se notara que sólo fingía—. Nunca había viajado en un barco, y casi todo el camino tuve nauseas.

—Claro, es comprensible, deberías de avisar al profesor Kabayama e ir a descansar. Por cierto, mi nombre es Misawa Daichi, de segundo grado. Si necesitas ayuda, puedes pedírmela.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Misawa-sempai.

Tras ese intercambio de palabras, Daichi se retiro para ir a charlar con un grupo de chicos. Shotaru se quedo observándolo por un rato, al poco tiempo Misawa comenzó una conversación con Ichijouji. Shotaru se dirigió a su habitación. Ya eran casi las diez, por lo que el director del dormitorio había dado permiso para retirarse.

.-.-.-.

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche, cuando Judai fue despertado por Kuriboh Alado. El chico se talló el ojo derecho tratando de ver en la oscuridad. En la litera de arriba Sho dormía plácidamente, y en la más alta, se escuchaban los ronquidos de Daisuke.

Judai se paró de la cama buscando a su espíritu travieso, cuando una luz blanca lleno el lugar. Sorprendido, el duelista de Osiris vio ante sí al Héroe Elemental Neos.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos —dijo el Héroe.

Judai le dedicó una mirada de desconcierto.

—Yubel nos espera, tenemos que ir cuanto antes.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Judai se vistió rápidamente. Tenía que ir, debía ver de nuevo a Yubel. Quería disculparse. Luego de tantos años, necesitaba estar con ella de nuevo.

1 El **Golden Week** (ゴールデンウィーク _Gōruden Wīku_**?**, literalmente, **«Semana Dorada»**) es un término japonés que se refiere al período que comprende los siguientes días festivos: **29 de abril, **día de Showa;** 3 de mayo,** día en memoria de la Constitución; **4 de mayo, **día del verdor; **5 de mayo**, día de los niños. Nótese que el 1 de mayo no es fiesta nacional, aunque muchas compañías dan el día libre a sus trabajadores.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclairmer**: La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. La franquicia Digimon —incluyendo los personajes y términos— es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai y Toei Animation, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

El dormitorio abandonado lucía tan siniestro como lo recordaba. Pero, esta vez había algo distinto. Tan pronto como se acercó al lugar, una presencia familiar comenzó a llenar el ambiente. No había duda alguna, el ese lugar estaba Yubel.

Cuando los restos del satélite aparecieron frente a él, no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir con más fuerza. Con paso lento se acercó al aparato. A cada paso que daba le parecía que todo a su alrededor transcurría con más lentitud. Yubel, su única amiga durante su infancia, si no contaba a Osamu, a Ken y a Ryo, estaba tan cerca nuevamente.

Ante esto, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos del pasado comenzaran a inundarlo. Sus viejos duelos, cuando trataba de invocar a Yubel en cada oportunidad que tenía. Y luego, cuando Osamu había terminado en el hospital por causa de Yubel. Las visitas en las que el espíritu le causaba más daño a su amigo. La mirada de miedo de Ken. ¿Acaso Ken se había olvidado de eso? Cuando se lo había topado de nuevo en ciudad Domino no había mencionado nada, incluso su mirada era tan nostálgica como la suya propia, como si también añorara esos tiempos. Estos pensamientos le hicieron recordar la mudanza ciudad Domino, tras la muerte de la abuela. Y luego, había enviado a Yubel al espacio. Recordó también como por casi un año se mantuvo en contacto con Ryo mediante el correo electrónico. Hasta que un día su amigo simplemente ya no respondió. Llamó a su casa, pero, sólo obtuvo por respuesta una grabación que decía que el número al que marcaba estaba en reparación o había sido desconectado. Nunca supo lo que ocurrió. Así fue como perdió el contacto con Ryo Akiyama, el último amigo de su infancia. Aunque tenía algunos en la nueva escuela a la que asistía, nunca sería igual. No tuvo otros buenos amigos hasta que entró en la Duel Academy y conoció a Sho y a los demás.

Pero ahora todo eso era pasado. Lo importante era que estaba de nuevo ante la posibilidad de encontrarse con Yubel. El segundo amigo de su infancia que volvería a ver, siendo el primero Ken. ¿Vería pronto a Osamu y a Ryo? Le preguntaría Ken que estaba haciendo Osamu. Con lo inteligente que era seguro estaba por aplicar en la universidad de Tokio. Y Ryo, ¿sabría Ken que había pasado con él? En cuanto lo viera le preguntaría.

Desterró todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en lo importante. Reunirse con Yubel. Siguiendo sus instintos, comenzó a remover los restos del satélite. La luz de la luna se colaba por un enorme agujero del techo, el lugar por el cual había ingresado el objeto. Aunque el área cercana parecía quemada, era un círculo perfecto alrededor del aparato, como si alguna fuerza hubiera impedido que el fuego se propagara por resto del lugar. En otra situación le habría resultado desalentador ver esto, cualquiera pensaría que la carta en el interior del aparato ya no existía a esas alturas. Sin embargo, Judai tenía la certeza de que su amiga aún estaba allí. Neos le había dicho que Yubel lo esperaba, y ahora, él mismo era capaz de sentirla.

Finalmente logró retirar la tapa y extraer la capsula del interior. Era ovalada y estaba hecha de un plástico semi-transparente muy resistente. Pero le resulto sencillo abrirla. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en la carta y la sensación de que había recuperado una parte de si mismo se hizo presente en su pecho. Con cuidado tomó a Yubel en sus manos. De inmediato sintió un calor que le recorría el cuerpo y la forma inconfundible de su amiga se materializó a su alrededor, fundiéndose con él en un abrazo.

—¡Lo siento tanto, Yubel… yo…! —comenzó a hablar, pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca.

—Está bien, Judai, ahora todo está bien —se limitó a responderle el espíritu.

Pero, Yubel sabía que no era así. No mientras la Luz existiera, y desafortunadamente para ellos, aún después de cientos de vidas y encarnaciones distintas, Judai jamás había podido vencer del todo a la Luz. Y esta vez, sabía que no sería diferente. Además estaba el asunto de Vamdemon. Aunque su intervención había sido benéfica para ella, su experiencia y conocimiento acumulado a lo largo de los milenios, le decía que el Digimon, lo que fuera que significara eso, era un peligro tanto o más grande que la misma Luz.

.-.-.-.

Vamdemon despertó de su sueño sintiéndose con más poder que nunca. En ese lugar la energía producida por el Duel Monster era mucho más poderosa que la de ciudad Domino. Con forme la absorbía y transformaba, sus poderes crecían. Estaba seguro que en cuanto le fuera posible abandonar la carta, podría alcanzar de nuevo sus niveles de digievolución más poderosos. Entonces, acabaría con los niños elegidos y no habría nadie capaz de hacerle frente, ni en ese mundo, ni en ningún otro.

Pero, recordó a Yubel. Quizá era hora de que su marioneta cumpliera una función más importante que la de simple recolector de energía. Salió de la carta. El niño dormía, después de todo su cuerpo estaba agotado luego del largo viaje hasta la isla. Tocó con su mano la frente del chiquillo. La oscuridad se acumulo, y como hiciera con Oikawa tantos años atrás, poseyó a Shotaru.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron. Pero no era él el que veía a través de ellos. Era Vamdemon. El color rojo que habían adquirido sus iris lo denotaba casi con tanta claridad como el aura oscura y espesa que se había formado a su alrededor. Vamdemon, amplió sus sentidos en busca de Yubel. Finalmente la encontró en algún lugar del bosque.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro, un poseído Shotaru saltó por la ventana de su habitación para ir en busca de las respuestas que necesitaba.

Mientras, Judai volvía hacia el dormitorio rojo. Yubel descansaba en su carta, luego de todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Faltaban sólo algunos metros para salir del bosque, cuando una figura de más o menos su estatura se interpuso en su camino. La luz de la luna iluminó el rostro de la persona mostrando a Shotaru.

—Shotaru —dijo Judai sorprendido, tras el shock inicial. El rostro de su amigo parecía tan distinto. La malicia y el odio que reflejaba su mirada, y el aura tan siniestra que desprendía.

—Judai, ten cuidado —Yubel apareció a su lado.

—Justo a quien quería ver —habló Shotaru, pero la voz profunda y siniestra que salía de sus labios dejaban ver que no era realmente él quien hablaba.

—¡Tú no eres Shotaru! —Gritó Judai, dándose cuenta de que algo se había apoderado de su amigo—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

—Sólo tomé su cuerpo prestado —respondió Vamdemon mientras una mueca burlona se dibujaba en su rostro—. Pero, de cualquiera manera, no es contigo con quien quiero hablar, humano.

Vamdemon disparó una onda de energía oscura. Está hubiera impactado a Judai de no ser por algo. Yubel se interpuso cubriendo con su cuerpo a su amor. Crear un cuerpo físico la había debilitado, pero no importaba. Debía proteger a Judai.

—¡Yubel! —gritó Judai, mientras sostenía a su amiga, la cual respiraba con dificultad y apenas era capaz de mantener su forma física.

—Que desperdició —escupió el digimon—. Proteger a un humano.

—¡Maldito! —gruñó Judai.

—Vamdemon —masculló Yubel, sacando fuerzas. Debía enfrentar la amenaza, por Judai.

—Hay una cosa de la que debemos hablar —dijo Vamdemon—. Pero, el humano no debe saberlo.

—¡No dejaré sola a Yubel! —Gritó el Osiris—. ¡No de nuevo!

—Como sea —le quitó importancia el digimon, para luego dirigirse a Yubel—. ¿Qué es esa Luz de la que te rescaté? ¡Responde!

—¿Luz? —preguntó Judai extrañado—. Yubel, ¿de qué habla este… ser?

—No es el momento, y no es algo que importe mucho para ti —respondió Yubel. No quería hablar de eso, aunque sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Judai tuviera que saber y enfrentarse a la Luz.

—Creo que no lo entiendes —respondió Vamdemon con malicia, mientras hacía que Shotaru levantara la mano hacia Judai.

El castaño cayó al suelo. Su respiración se volvió agitada. Era como si algo le estuviera oprimiendo el pecho.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —la furia que emanaba de Yubel era inmensa. Ese ser estaba dañando a su amor.

—Será mejor que respondas a mi pregunta —dijo Vamdemon, disfrutando del placer que torturar al humano le provocaba—, o tú querido humano morirá.

—Es la Luz de la Ruina —respondió Yubel, por el momento tendría que ceder ante el digimon.

—¿Luz de la Ruina?

—Propaga la muerte y la destrucción desde hace millones de años por el universo. Por eso te dije que no tenía que ver contigo. No sé lo que eres, pero está batalla es una guerra infinita en la que no debes involucrarte.

La presión en el pecho comenzó a descender, haciendo que Judai diera varias respiraciones profundas. Nunca se había sentido tan mal como en ese momento.

—¿Una batalla de millones de años? —preguntó Vamdemon, parecía increíble eso que Yubel le contaba—. Y supongo que esa es tu batalla.

—No, yo sólo soy el guardia, esa batalla es del Rey Supremo de la Oscuridad, Haou —respondió el espíritu.

—Haou, ¿quién es Haou?

—¡Es nuestro rey, a quien acabas de lastimar! —escuchó tras de sí, antes de ser golpeado por un cuerpo extraño.

Tras de él, Héroe Elemental Airman, acompañado de los demás monstruos de la baraja de Judai, flotaban amenazantes.

—Chicos —murmuró Judai, mientras luchaba contra la inconsciencia que comenzaba a hacerse presente.

—¡Ese mocoso! —Murmuró Vamdemon, mientras se ponía de pie—. Así que era cierto, una oscuridad buena. Nos veremos de nuevo, Judai Yuki —luego, el digimon, junto con su marioneta, desapareció en las sombras.

Judai finalmente perdió el conocimiento. Los espíritus flotaban a su alrededor, hasta que un maullido les hizo saber que la ayuda había llegado. Kuriboh Alado apareció seguido de cerca por Pharaoh y el profesor Daitokuji.

—¡Judai-kun! —gritó el hombre, al ver a su estudiante en brazos de un espíritu en medio del bosque y con un aspecto terrible.

—Cuide de Judai —le pidió Yubel, antes de ella misma caer en la oscuridad agotada.

Daitokuji levantó el cuerpo de Judai en brazos. Los otros espíritus también desaparecieron. Seguido de Pharaoh, el profesor comenzó su camino hacia la enfermería. Judai estaba muy caliente y respiraba con dificultad, sin duda síntomas de fiebre. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes. La profesora Emi debía atenderlo rápido.

.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, Sho y Daisuke despertaron con preocupación al no encontrar a Judai. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería para el desayuno, fueron recibidos por el profesor Daitokuji, quien se veía agotado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

—Daitokuji-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Sho al verlo.

—No es nada, Sho-kun —respondió el profesor, mientras les servía un plato de avena a cada uno—. Deberías pasar por la enfermería antes de clases.

—¿Sucedió algo, sensei? —preguntó Daisuke con un deje de preocupación.

—Se trata de Judai-kun —respondió Daitokuji.

Los chicos dejaron olvidado su desayuno. En menos de un minuto ya estaban corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la enfermería. Una vez en la puerta de la enfermería se encontraron con Manjoume, Misawa y Ken.

—¿Cómo está aniki? —preguntó Sho a Misawa. Esperaba que la profesora Emi les hubiera dicho algo.

—Está estable, pero, paso una mala noche con fiebre y pesadillas —respondió el Ra mayor.

—Daisuke, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —le pidió Ken. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y se alejaron del grupo.

—¿Qué sucede, Ken? —preguntó Daisuke en cuando estuvieron solos.

—Creo que Judai fue atacado por un digimon —respondió el chico de cabello morado—. Muestras los síntomas de un ataque con oscuridad, y, eso no es todo, cuando entré a la enfermería más temprano, el D-3 reacciono.

—¿Crees que fue Vamdemon?

—No lo sé, pero no hay que descartar la posibilidad —Ken permaneció pensativo un momento—. Habrá que hablar con Miyako lo más pronto posible y luego comunicarnos con los demás.

Daisuke se limitó a asentir.

Volvieron con los otros, a los cuales se les habían unido Fubuki, Asuka y Miyako. La profesora Emi les permitió entrar cinco minutos a cada uno, salvo a Ken, Misawa y Manjoume, ya que ellos habían entrado antes. Judai parecía tranquilo, pero no podían evitar sentirse mal. Nunca habían visto así a su amigo, al menos no sin que hubiera un Duelo de lo Oscuro involucrado. Por la mente de sus amigos sólo pasaba esa posibilidad, en algún momento de la noche un duelista Oscuro había atacado a su amigo. Por otro lado, Daisuke y Miyako comprobaron con sus propios ojos lo dicho por Ken. El D-3 había emitido un leve pitido y brillado momentáneamente tan pronto como se habían acercado a la cama del castaño.

La profesora Emi finalmente los despidió pues el momento del comienzo de clases se acercaba. Entregó a Asuka una nota para justificar la falta de Judai, antes de entrar a la enfermería y revisar el estado del chico.

Ken y Daisuke se apresuraron hacía el Aula 1-A dejando atrás, no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo con Miyako para reunirse esa tarde y discutir lo ocurrido.

Por otro lado, Shotaru estaba sentado en la última fila de la sección de Ra Yellow. Por algún motivo se sentía agotado y había un leve dolor en su espalda. Decidió que si no se sentía mejor para la siguiente hora, pediría que le permitieran ir a la enfermería.

.-.-.-.

—¿Éstas seguro de que son síntomas de un ataque de oscuridad? —preguntó Taichi.

Luego de discutir lo sucedió con Judai y haber contactado a los otros, el Señor Genai les había pedido reunirse en su casa.

—Sí, no hay duda —respondió Ken—. En una ocasión cuando yo… fui atacado por un Devidramon debido a un error de mi parte. Estuve al menos una semana en cama debido a ese error. Es como una especie de envenenamiento de oscuridad. El cuerpo trata de eliminarlo, pero en lo que lo hace, se sufren de fiebres terribles y de un estado en el cual te debates entré la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Además de las pesadillas causadas por la propia oscuridad.

—Suena horrible —murmuró Miyako. Al imaginar a Ken en esa situación, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Y ahora mismo Judai tenía eso.

—¿Hay alguna manera de curarlo? —preguntó Jou, como egresado de medicina, y actual estudiante para cirujano, estaba muy interesado en eso. Si algo así se repetía quería saber cómo tratarlo.

—Nunca supe cómo me cure —respondió Ken encogiéndose de hombros.

—Fue el D-3 —intervino Wormmon—. Esa vez, Ken realmente me asusto. En un momento de desesperación, tome el D-3 que estaba en otra habitación. El aparato emitió un brillo dorado, distinto al usual y, a los pocos minutos, Ken volvió a ser el de antes.

—Eso resuelve el problema —dijo Koushirou—. Deben acercarse a Judai y exponerlo al poder de los D-3.

—Y no se olviden de algo —intervino Takeru—. Pregúntenle lo que vio. Si está en esa situación debe de haber sido atacado por un digimon de las tinieblas. Ésta puede ser nuestra única pista para encontrar a Vamdemon.

Daisuke, Ken y Miyako asintieron.

—Pero —intervino Taichi—, aunque no se trate de Vamdemon y sea un caso aislado, debemos actuar.

—Sí, eso sólo significaría que hay otro digimon de las tinieblas haciendo maldades en el mundo humano —terminó Sora—. Debemos estar seguros de lo que es para poder actuar y evitar que esto se repita.

.-.-.-.

Mientras esa reunión se llevaba a cabo, Yubel, en forma espiritual, flotaba alrededor de la cama de Judai. No sabía qué hacer. Había fallado en protegerlo y ahora su amor se debatía entre horribles pesadillas. Y lo peor, estas eran causadas por la oscuridad. Judai era Haou, se suponía que los poderes de los Oscuro no deberían ser capaces de dañarlo. Pero, parecía que el ataque de Vamdemon contenía un tipo distinto a la Oscuridad que ellos solían manejar.

Durante las próximas horas, Judai despertó en varias ocasiones. Pero, en todas ellas, sus mirada estaba perdida y parecía desorientado, como si no reconociera el mundo a su alrededor.

De pronto, en mitad de la noche, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y tres figuras entraron.

—Sigo diciendo que alguien debería vigilar en caso de que aparezca un profesor —se escuchó un susurró.

—Sería lo correcto —le respondió una voz femenina—, pero, es probable que con nuestros D-3 combinados el proceso sea mucho más rápido.

Las tres figuras se detuvieron alrededor de la cama de Judai. El chico castaño parecía tranquilo. El sudor perlaba su frente y se veía demacrado. Sacaron unos extraños artefactos los cuales emitieron un pitido y luego liberaron una luz dorada, la cual dirigieron hacia Judai. El Osiris comenzó a agitarse. Yubel estuvo tentada a intervenir, pero, de pronto Judai se calmo y su respiración, que desde la noche anterior era irregular, volvió a la normalidad.

—¡Funciono! —exclamó una de las personas, con voz femenina.

—¡Cállate, no ves que pueden descubrirnos! —dijo otro, mientras le tapaba la boca a la chica.

—Muchachos —les llamó la tercer persona, la cual aún mantenía su aparato apuntando hacía Judai—. El D-3 no deja de brillar. Es posible que aún quede algún remanente.

Los otros asintieron y volvieron a apuntar a Judai. Tras unos segundos, el castaño abrió los ojos y un gemido de dolor surgió de su boca. Los tres chicos se alejaron asustados. Judai se volvió hacia ellos y sus ojos, ahora dorados, les dirigieron una mirada cargada con un odio que no creían posible en un ser humano. Yubel se dejó ver, al tiempo que abrazaba a Judai para protegerlo.

—¿Cómo se atreven?¨—gruñó el espíritu molesto.

Los tres niños, le dirigieron una mirada asustada, pero, uno de ellos, de cabello morado, le dirigió una mirada de reconocimiento.

—¡Yubel! —exclamó, con un deje de rencor.

Daisuke y Miyako se volvieron a su amigo con horror. Desde que Ken dejara atrás su etapa de Digimon Káiser, no lo habían escuchado dirigirse de esa manera hacia ninguna persona o, en este caso, ser.

—Ichijouji —el guardián reconoció al niño—. Haz lastimado a mi Judai por última vez.

—Espera —intervino Daisuke, haciendo uso de su cualidad del valor—. Nosotros no queríamos lastimarlo, al contrarío, hemos venido a curarlo de la oscuridad.

Yubel les dirigió una mirada cautelosa.

—Y parece que aún queda algo de ella —continuó Daisuke—, necesitamos limpiarla antes de que ocurra algo peor.

—Ya la han limpiado —respondió Yubel, deduciendo que se referían al mal causado por Vamdemon.

—Pero, el D-3 sigue reaccionando, así que aún hay algo de oscuridad —intervino Miyako con voz temblorosa.

—La "infección" ya no está —insistió Yubel—. La oscuridad que sus aparatos esos detectan debe ser el propio Judai. Si continúan con esto, pueden matarlo. Y te aseguró, Ichijouji, que si alguno de ustedes vuelve a intentar usar esas cosas contra mi Judai, lo que le hice a tú hermano en aquella ocasión, será poca cosa en comparación con lo que les haré a ustedes tres.

—Vámonos —dijo Ken—, no podemos hacer nada más aquí.

Al salir, Daisuke detuvo a Ken por los hombros.

—¿Qué era esa cosa y por qué te conoce?

—Es Yubel —respondió Ken—. Cuando éramos niños, era la carta favorita de Judai. Es muy rara y tiene un gran poder.

—Pero eso no explica cómo es que puede adquirir forma física y aparecerse por allí —dijo Daisuke exasperado.

—Bueno, sobre eso —intervino Miyako—, algunas personas creen que hay espíritus habitando las cartas de duelo. Les llaman espíritus del duelo. Aunque, hasta ahora, no había visto o escuchado algo que de verdad me hiciera tomar por ciertas esas leyendas.

—Pues, si existen esos espíritus, sin duda Yubel lo acaba de probar —agregó Daisuke—. Pero, eso me lleva a otra cosa, ¿qué fue lo que la tal Yubel le hizo a tú hermano?

Ken respiró profundamente, no le agradaba hablar sobre Osamu, en especial ese episodio, pero también sabía que era necesario.

—Como dije, Yubel era la carta preferida de Judai. Siempre intentaba invocarla en los duelos. Dado que Yubel requiere de dos tributos, antes de que pudiera llamarla al campo, sus oponentes ya habían acabado con él. Fue por eso que Osamu le comentó a Judai que debía de olvidarse de Yubel y probar con otro monstruo. Al parecer, esto enfureció a la carta, ya que, sin razón aparente Osamu cayó en coma. Luego de unas semanas, comenzó a recuperarse, pero, cada vez que Judai lo visitaba, volvía a empeorar su estado. En una ocasión, Judai fue de visita, pero esa vez no llevaba a Yubel con él. No sucedió nada.

Se hizo un silencio. Miyako y Daisuke meditaban las palabras de Ken.

"Debió ser muy duro para Ken", pensó Miyako, mientras le dirigía una mirada comprensiva a su compañero.

—Lo que me preocupa —dijo Daisuke, finalmente rompiendo con el silencio— es, ¿a qué se refería Yubel con eso de que Judai es la Oscuridad que los D-3 detectaban? Si eso cierto, ¿no habrá una forma de ayudarlo? Es decir, Judai es una persona muy buena, no es justo que esté pasando por esto. Que la oscuridad se cierna sobre él.

—Bueno, si hay alguna manera de ayudarlo —habló Miyako—, no la encontraremos ahora. Se hace tarde, lo mejor será ir a descansar.

Los otros dos asintieron. Se despidieron y volvieron cada uno a sus respectivos dormitorios. Aunque, los tres se devanaban la cabeza tratando de entender las palabras de Yubel.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer**: La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. La franquicia Digimon —incluyendo los personajes y términos— es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai y Toei Animation, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Por la mañana, Judai despertó sintiéndose mejor. La fiebre había desaparecido por completo y, luego de tantas horas con los sueños más terribles, había podido dormir con tranquilidad. Yubel estaba agradecida con esos chicos por salvar a su amor, pero se debatía consigo misma ya que, aunque los habían ayudado, también lo habían lastimado debido a su error.

La profesora Emi hizo un chequeó rápido a Judai y finalmente lo dio de alta. Eran las nueve con treinta, por lo que había perdido las primeras dos horas de clase. La enfermera le aconsejo ir a comer algo y luego entrar a su salón para la próxima clase. También le pidió que ante cualquiera malestar fuera a verla de inmediato.

Lo cierto es que estaba desconcertada. Al principio había pensado que se trataba de un resfriado, pero, tras realizar algunas pruebas, se dio cuenta de que era otra cosa. Decidió entonces dejarlo en observación mientras trataba de bajarle la temperatura con algunos medicamentos. Aunque estos parecían mantener a raya la enfermedad, no la curaban del todo. Hasta que, de pronto, en una noche, simplemente se había curado tan repentinamente como había enfermado. Sin embargo, a pesar del misterio que representaba, estaba feliz de que Judai hubiera salido bien parado de la situación.

Mientras todo esto se llevaba a cabo, a cientos de kilómetros de la Duel Academy, Takuma Saio hacía una nueva lectura de las cartas del tarot. El día anterior, había recibido una llamada de Edo. Se suponía que el duelista pro llegaría a la isla y de inmediato buscaría un duelo contra Judai Yuki, pero, en su llamada le había confirmado que no había sido capaz de localizar al Osiris.

Eso era cierto. El primer día, Edo se había dedicado a permanecer anónimo para observar las cosas. En su segundo día, cuando había ido en busca de Judai, por consejo de Saio, no había sido capaz de localizarlo. Realmente al chico no le agradaba la idea de ir a medirse con un estudiante, aún más si era un Osiris, sin embargo, desde que su amigo se hacía cargo de su carrera, no había errado en ninguno de sus consejos. Si Saio creía que debía enfrentarse con el tal Judai, él lo haría.

—¿Enfermo? —Saio no lo podía creer cuando Edo le había dicho eso.

—Sí, uno de sus amigos me lo dijo. Al parecer sucedió algo anoche, pero no quisieron darme más detalles.

—Vuelve, entonces, si no puedes enfrentarte a Yuki no tiene sentido que estés allá.

—Bien, entonces, nos veremos mañana.

Ahora, mientras Saio esperaba a Edo, trataba de averiguar sobre el estado actual de Judai. Necesitaba que Edo y él se enfrentaran lo antes posible. Si lograba infundir a Judai con el poder de la Luz, sería capaz de lograr el noble objetivo que se había propuesto. Tras su lectura de las cartas, estaba más ansioso que antes. Judai había estado en un peligro mortal, pero, una fuerza que hasta ese momento no había sido tenida en cuenta, parecía haber intervenido para salvar al chico.

—Tal vez sea necesario tomar las cosas desde un nuevo enfoque —se dijo así mismo, mientras baraja su mazo de cartas de nuevo—. Cualquiera de ellos podría serme útil.

Sobre su mesa, había dos expedientes de estudiantes de la Duel Academy. El primero de ellos, pertenecía a Manjoume Jun, el hermano más joven de los reconocidos dueños de Manjoume Group. La otra, a un chico genio de Tokyo, que en años anteriores había llamado la atención de la prensa, antes de perderse nuevamente en el anonimato. Ken Ichijouji, quien además, según lo que las cartas le indicaban, era un viejo amigo de la infancia de Judai.

—¿Cuál será el adecuado? —Se preguntaba, mientras veía con ojos calculadores la información de los dos estudiantes—. Uno comparte el mismo poder que él, el otro, es un viejo vínculo que puede ser usado para traerlo a la Luz.

.-.-.-.

Daisuke no podía concentrarse en la clase. Sabía que el profesor Kabayama estaba hablando sobre los primero torneos importantes llevado a cabo por Industrias Ilusión, pero no era capaz de poner atención. Sus pensamientos vagaban en lo sucedido la noche anterior. Yubel había dicho que Judai era la oscuridad, pero él no era capaz de creer tal cosa. Judai era amigable, alegre y despreocupado. No encajaba con la actitud de una persona que se encontraba influenciada por los poderes de la oscuridad.

Recordaba a la perfección como se había comportado Ken cuando era el Digimon Káiser, a causa de la Semilla de la Oscuridad, y también como actuaban los niños a los que Oikawa les había implantado las copias. Ninguno de esos comportamientos encajaba. Judai no mostraba señales de eso. Pero, aún con eso, no podía negar que su D-3 le había causado dolor a Judai, aun cuando sólo momentos antes lo había sanado.

Hizo un sonido de frustración mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Le desesperaba no poder hallar una respuesta a sus inquietudes.

—Bueno, joven Motomiya —escuchó la voz de profesor—, ya que al parecer no entiende perfectamente la clase, tal vez deba explicársela más detalladamente esta tarde mientras cumple con un castigo.

El profesor había visto su expresión y la había malinterpretado, claro, él no tenía forma de saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Daisuke.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó por interrumpir la clase, mientras sus compañeros, en especial los de Obelisk, se burlaban de su actitud.

Sin embargo, él no era el único que estaba divagando en sus pensamientos sobre las palabras de Yubel. Ken y Miyako se encontraban en una situación similar. Querían comprender lo que ocurría. Y fue Miyako la que finalmente encontró una posible respuesta. Los Juegos de los Oscuro. Era inevitable que, tarde o temprano, quienes se introducían al mundo de los duelos escucharan hablar sobre estos juegos legendarios. ¿Sería posible que Judai fuera un duelista oscuro? Tenía que resolver esa duda, y sólo había un profesor en la escuela que siempre, en sus clases, tarde o temprano terminaba hablando de los Juegos de los Oscuro, Daitokuji. Se los diría a los otros, y esa misma tarde irían los tres en busca de respuestas con el director de Osiris.

Miyako fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el fin de la clase. El profesor Satou salió del aula, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a uno de los alumnos de Ra. Al poco rato de que el profesor salió, la puerta volvió a abrirse y Judai entró al aula.

De inmediato, Asuka, Daichi, Manjoume, Sho y Fubuki se acercaron a él.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, aniki? —preguntó Sho. Había estado muy preocupado todo el día anterior, tanto que apenas si había sido capaz de concentrarse en las clases.

—Sí, me siento como nuevo —respondió Judai, mientras sonreía cálidamente a todos sus amigos.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Judai —dijo Asuka, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver de vuelta al Judai que conocía.

—Sí, inútil, debes de estar en perfecto estado de salud, ya que en cualquier momento tendremos una revancha —Manjoume, como siempre, escudaba su amistad con la escusa de la rivalidad.

—Por supuesto, en cualquiera momento, Manjoume —respondió Judai.

—Es Manjoume-san.

—Bueno, espero que no vuelvas a darnos un susto como ese —podio Fubuki.

—Sí, Judai, realmente nos preocupaste esta vez —agregó Misawa.

A lo lejos, Miyako observaba su interacción. No había nada en Judai que pareciera indicar que fuera cierto lo que Yubel les había dicho, pero no podía evitar estar preocupada. El castaño parecía alegre, y la forma en la que interactuaba con sus amigos dejaba muy en claro que no había ningún pensamiento negativo u oscuro en su mente. Entonces, ¿por qué el D-3 le indicaba que Judai era parte de la oscuridad?

Los chicos volvieron a sus asientos, ya que en esos momentos el profesor Daitokuji había ingresado al salón.

—Ah, Judai-kun, me alegro que ya te encuentres bien —dijo el profesor en cuanto vio a su mejor alumno, al menos en lo que respecta a los duelos.

—Sí, sensei —sintió el castaño.

—Bien, buenos días clase, en éste segundo curso voy a darles un tema muy interesante. Fundamentos mitológicos del duelo. Como muchos de ustedes saben, el Duel Monsters se nutre de muchas leyendas y mitos de la antigüedad. Siendo los Dioses Egipcios la prueba más notables de esto.

La clase realmente era distinta a otras que hubieran tenido antes. Aunque muchos duelistas tenían apego a sus cartas y admiraban el arte plasmado en las imágenes de estas, era pocos los que se ponían a pensar en lo que estas representaban. En esa clase, Daitokuji les contaría los mitos, tradiciones, leyendas e historias fantásticas que las imágenes de las cartas contaban.

—Vaya, nunca hubiera creído que era posible seguir la historia de Impachi si se analizaban las imágenes de las cartas en donde aparece —dijo Sho, mientras el grupo se dirigía a la tienda de cartas al final del día.

—Realmente será muy interesante estudiar las historias de los monstruos de duelo y los mitos en los que se basan —estuvo de acuerdo Asuka.

Llegaron a la tienda y Tome-san los saludo efusivamente. Sobre todo a Judai. Al parecer se había enterado de que había estado enfermo. Incluso le regalo un sobre de cartas.

—Es uno de los que se quedaron el año pasado, espero que te sirvan —dijo la mujer sonriéndole al castaño.

—Gracias, pero no tenía porque hacerlo, Tome-san —respondió el castaño.

—Tonterías, Judai-kun, no es nada —dijo la mujer restándole importancia.

Judai y los otros fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas.

Más o menos dos horas después, Ken, Daisuke y Miyako entraron en la tienda. No repararon en ellos y siguieron su camino hacia una de las mesas más apartadas de la puerta. Parecían estar enfrascados en una conversación muy importante, ya que hablaban en susurros. Judai los observo por un momento. Le parecía extraño que no se hubieran acercado a saludar.

Mientras, los tres elegidos discutían en voz baja la idea de Miyako.

—¿Estás segura de que Daitokuji-sensei sabe sobre estos Juegos Oscuros? —preguntó Daisuke, a quien todo eso comenzaba a parecerle lógico, tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Por supuesto —respondió la Obelisk—. Las clases de Daitokuji siempre están relacionadas con la alquimia, la magia y las leyendas que envuelven al Duel Monsters, así que es obvio que sabe mucho de este tipo de cosas.

—No creo que perdamos nada con preguntarle —estuvo de acuerdo Ken—, y dependiendo lo que nos diga podemos contactar con los otros. Es posible que esa oscuridad mencionada por Yubel no tenga nada que ver con Vamdemon, pero más vale estar seguros. Además, aún debemos preguntarle a Judai sobre su "envenenamiento" con oscuridad.

—Bien, pero primero hablaremos con Daitokuji-sensei —accedió Daisuke—. Dependiendo lo que nos diga decidiremos como preguntárselo a Judai.

—¿Preguntarme qué?

Daisuke puso una cara muy cómica. Los tres habían estado tan concentrados hablando que no se percataron de que Judai se había acercado a ellos.

—Éste, pues —comenzó a balbucear Daisuke, ya que no tenía idea de cómo zafarse de la situación tan incómoda.

—Ken —dijo Judai, entendiendo que no sacaría nada del pelirrojo.

El elegido de la bondad suspiró. No tenía idea de que hacer, en ese momento estaba tan perdido como Daisuke.

—Es complicado —respondió finalmente, luego se puso de pie—, tenemos que hablar con el profesor Daitokuji primero. Luego nos veremos.

Acto seguido los tres se pusieron de pie y salieron de la tienda. Judai se quedó un momento pensativo, viendo hacia el lugar por donde se habían marchado. Todo eso se le hacía muy extraño.

Por su parte, los elegidos llegaron al dormitorio rojo, esperando que Daitokuji estuviera allí. Entraron a la cafetería. Afortunadamente allí estaba el profesor preparando la cena.

—Motomiya-kun, Ichijouji-kun y Inoue-chan, ¿qué los trae por aquí a esta hora? —preguntó el hombre, mientras mezclaba la comida en una enorme olla.

—Pues, queríamos preguntarle algo, sensei —fue Ken el que hablo.

—¿Algo sobre las clases? —preguntó extrañado. Después de todo, Miyako era de una clase superior, por lo que sería poco probable que tuviera que ver con el mismo material de estudios.

—Bueno, algo así —respondió Miyako—. Es sobre los Juegos de lo Oscuro.

Por un momento la mirada del profesor se ensombreció, pero de inmediato volvió a la normalidad.

—Y, ¿qué es exactamente lo que quieren saber?

—Bueno, en primer lugar, ¿qué son exactamente? —preguntó Daisuke.

—Una buena pregunta —dijo el profesor, mientras parecía pensarlo—. Si nos vamos a lo que se cree usualmente, son juegos donde se apuesta el alma mediante el Duel Monsters. Pero, hay un motivo porqué son llamados Juegos de lo Oscuro y no el Juego de lo Oscuro. En sí, puede usarse cualquier juego existente, mientras uno o más jugadores conozcan una manera de llamar a los poderes de lo Oscuro. Son tan antiguos como la humanidad misma, y no siempre tienen que ver con las almas. Hay toda clase de forma de jugarlos, los antiguos egipcios, por ejemplo, usaban enormes lapidas de piedra con monstruos grabados en ellas, y en Mesoamérica era común usar los juegos de pelota como un Juego de lo Oscuro donde los espíritus de sus dioses reclaman en sacrificio a los perdedores.

Los tres se miraron sorprendidos, no tenían idea de que fueran tan anteriores al Duel Monsters.

—Y, sensei, ¿cómo es que se llaman esos juegos? —preguntó Ken.

—¿No estarán pensando en jugar con los Poderes de lo Oscuro? —preguntó Daitokuji ante esa pregunta.

—Por supuesto que no —se apresuro a responder Daisuke—, es sólo que…

—Queremos estar preparados, en caso de ver algo sospechoso —completó Miyako.

El profesor les dedicó una mirada calculadora antes de responder.

—Generalmente, los duelistas oscuros auténticos usan amuletos, esencialmente de oro, dado sus propiedades alquímicas, para almacenar el poder de lo Oscuro y liberarlo durante los duelos. Aclaró auténticos, ya que nunca faltan los charlatanes que se aprovechan de las historias de estos duelistas para sacar algún provecho mediante supuestos Juegos de los Oscuro, con el propósito de engañar a sus víctimas y robarles, ya sea sus cartas o incluso el dinero. Un duelista oscuro no necesariamente vestirá ropas oscuras o tendrá una baraja centrada en monstruos de oscuridad. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces no se mostraran como duelistas oscuros, sino que aparentaran ser personas normales, hasta que el duelo inicia.

Los chicos meditaron las palabras del profesor. Finalmente, fue Ken el que volvió a hacer una pregunta.

—¿Es posible que una persona sea un duelista Oscuro, sin necesidad de amuletos, pero que no se percate que es capaz de llamar el poder de lo oscuro?

—Una pregunta interesante —respondió el profesor—. Sí, sin duda. Tales duelistas son llamados duelistas Sombra aunque recientemente se ha comenzado a usar el término duelista psíquico para nombrarlos. Es muy raro que aparezcan. Generalmente son capaces de ver a los espíritus del duelo. Estos duelistas, tienen fuertes vínculos con los monstruos de sus barajas y son enemigos formidables en un duelo. Pueden invocar a los monstruos en forma física y causar daño real durante los duelos. En la actualidad, podemos encontrar a grandes usuarios de este tipo de poderes, como los miembros de la familia Ishtar, o el mismo Rey de los Juegos, Yugi Muto.

—Gracias por su tiempo, sensei —habló Ken, y luego se dirigieron a la salida.

Aun quedaban treinta minutos antes de la cena, y querían hablar sobre lo que harían antes de cada uno volver a sus dormitorios, y era mejor hacerlo afuera, donde podían buscar un lugar donde ningún otro estudiante se percatara de lo que hablarían.

Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando, nada más salir, se toparon frente a frente con Judai.

—Una interesante platica la que acaban de tener con Daitokuji-sensei —dijo el castaño, mientras los miraba con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Bueno, sí, es un tema muy interesante —dijo Daisuke, tratando de evadir nuevamente al Osiris mayor.

—Yo tengo una pregunta para ustedes —dijo Judai, y por un momento, su semblante se volvió serio—. ¿Qué o quién es Vamdemon?

La pregunta cayó como agua fría para ellos. Aunque sospechaban que pudiera saber algo, no esperaban que fuera él el que comenzara el interrogatorio. Además, quedaba la duda, ¿cómo era que se había enterado?

—A que viene esa pregunta —hablo Ken, mientras mantenía una mirada calculadora. Judai era su amigo, pero, no confiaba en él cuando Yubel estaba cerca. Desde lo sucedido con Osamu, aunque en ese tiempo nadie le creyera que una carta tenía que ver, tenía cierto miedo al monstruo preferido de su amigo.

—Pues, digamos que tuve un encuentro con alguien o algo que utilizaba ese nombre.

—Fue él el causante de tú enfermedad ¿verdad? —preguntó Daisuke.

—Sí.

—¡Lo sabía, ese miserable! —gruñó Daisuke.

—Y según sé por alguien de confianza, ustedes sabían cómo tratar lo que él me hizo. Por eso preguntó, ¿quién o qué es Vamdemon?

Los tres guardaron silencio. No sabían cómo responder a esa pregunta, no sin revelar los secretos del digimundo. Aunque, si lo pensaban bien, con tantos cientos de niños elegidos en el mundo, y las apariciones públicas de los digimon unos años atrás, aunque hubiera quien los confundió con hologramas de la Kaiba Corp, no era precisamente un secreto muy bien guardado.

—Es un digimon —respondió Ken.

—¿Digimon?

—Sí, un monstruo digital, que proviene de un mundo paralelo al nuestro conocido como Digimundo —continuó Miyako—. Hace cuatro años, intentó usar el poder de las Tinieblas para apoderarse del mundo real y del digimundo. Lo derrotamos y creímos que lo habíamos eliminado de una vez por todas. Pero, hace algunos meses, tuvimos noticias de que había sobrevivido utilizando el Duel Monsters como medio.

—¿Es por eso que están aquí, en la Duel Academy?

—En parte —respondió Daisuke—. Judai, tienes que decirnos lo que sabes, debemos derrotarlo de una vez por todas antes de que vuelva a intentar lo que ya ha hecho en el pasado.

Judai suspiró, y entonces comenzó a narrarles su encuentro con Vamdemon.

.-.-.-.

Mientras esa conversación tenía lugar, Manjoume se dirigía hacia el dormitorio Osiris. Caminaba con tranquilidad cuando una persona le salió al paso. Era un chico de mirada siniestra y una larga cabellera morada. Vestía con un traje blanco que no parecía encajar nada con la Duel Academy.

—Manjoume-kun —habló el extraño sujeto—. Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Takuma Saio, y soy manager de duelistas profesionales. Me preguntaba si podía permitirme unas palabras.

Eso llamó la atención del Osiris. ¿Qué querría de él un manager de duelistas pro?

—Puedo preguntar el motivo de su visita —respondió Manjoume, presintiendo que había algo sospechoso en ese sujeto.

—Por supuesto, vera, estoy por iniciar un club muy exclusivo de duelistas, y me pareció que la Duel Academy es el lugar adecuado para eso. Y creó, que usted es el indicado para comenzar a difundirlo.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que estoy interesado en algo como eso?

—Oh, en realidad —dijo Saio—, pensaba que podíamos tener un duelo amistoso, ya sabe, sólo por romper el hielo. Estoy seguro que luego de eso, podremos discutir mis planes de forma más tranquila.

Manjoume preparó su duel disk, después de todo, como duelistas nunca se negaba a un reto.

A los pocos turnos, Manjoume estaba desesperado. Cada jugada que intentaba era bloqueada por las cartas de Fuerza Arcana de su oponente. Comenzaba a creer que lo dicho por Saio era cierto. El destino guiaba ese duelo, y el destino había decidido que él sería el perdedor.

—Maldición —murmuró Jun, mientras su última defensa era destruida.

—Manjoume-kun —habló Saio—. Hay una forma en la que puedes obtener más poder, y de esa manera ser uno de los más poderosos duelistas del mundo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, a ese punto aceptaría cualquier cosa. Ese duelo le había demostrado nuevamente que su fuerza como duelista no era suficiente.

—Mediante el poder de la Luz —respondió Saio.

—¿La Luz?

—Así es, acepta el poder que la Luz te ofrece, de esa manera, podrás ser capaz de enfrentar a cualquier duelista.

—¡Sí, quiero ese poder! —respondió Manjoume—. ¡Takuma-sama, deme el poder de la Luz!

—Por supuesto —una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro de Saio.

El último ataque de su monstruo pego directo contra Manjoume. El Osiris cayó al suelo, pero de inmediato se levanto.

—Tienes que hacer algo, Manjoume-kun —comenzó a hablar Saio—, debes comenzar a difundir el poder de la Luz. Mañana, te dirigirás al dormitorio Obelisk y te aseguraras que todos los estudiantes vean la Luz.

—Así lo haré, Takuma-sama.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclairmer**: La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. La franquicia Digimon —incluyendo los personajes y términos— es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai y Toei Animation, esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

La mañana transcurrió como cualquiera otra en la Duel Academy. Salvo por el hecho de que Daisuke, Ken y Miyako parecían más concentrados en su misión de encontrar a Vamdemon que en sus clases, lo cual les había traído algo de problemas con los profesores. Sobre todo a Ken y a Daisuke, puesto que no dejaban de vigilar a Shotaru por si tramaba algo. Ken trataba de ser lo más discreto posible, pero para Daisuke eso era casi tan imposible como dejar de comer una ración doble durante la hora del almuerzo.

Judai, por otro lado, aunque trataba de ser el mismo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo dicho por los chicos. Tratando de encontrar una forma de salvar a su amigo de tan terrible ser. Y, por el otro, estaba Yubel. El espíritu de duelo insistía en que debía de prepararse para enfrentar el peligro. Judai asumía que se trataba de Vamdemon, pero, la manera en la que actuaba su amiga le dejaba en claro que había algo más, aunque ella no quería ser del todo honesta con él.

Una sorpresa desagradable surgió para ellos por la tarde. Luego de que el profesor Chronos y Bonaparte arreglaran un duelo de un estudiante de tercero de Obelisk contra Jun. El punto desagradable surgió cuando se supo las intenciones del director interino. Si Jun ganaba sería ascendido nuevamente a Obelisk, pero si perdía, el dormitorio rojo sería demolido.

La verdadera sorpresa llegó a la hora pactada para el encuentro. Manjoume apareció vestido con un uniforme similar al de Obelisk Blue pero en color blanco. Además, se hizo llamar así mismo el Trueno Blanco de la Sociedad de la Luz. Yubel apareció juntó a Judai y no se aparto de su lado durante todo el duelo.

Al terminar el duelo, que Jun ganó fácilmente usando a sus Dragones Armados, el estudiante de Obelisk fue cubierto por una extraña Luz blanca. Judai se sintió enfermo por algún motivo de sólo ver esa cosa. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba muy mal con Manjoume. Y la expresión en el rostro de Yubel al ver al antiguo Trueno Negro no fue precisamente la más alentadora.

Sus amigos de inmediato fueron a felicitar a Jun por su triunfo. Él se quedo un poco rezagado, principalmente debido a que estaba preocupado por la manera en la que actuaba Yubel. Al llegar a donde estaba Manjoume, fue testigo de cómo el estudiante que acababa de perder contra su amigo evitaba que los demás se acercaran.

—Ninguno de ustedes es digno de estar cerca de Manjoume-sama —clamaba.

—Escucha, Fujitaka, Jun es nuestro amigo…

—Yo no diría eso. Al menos hasta que ustedes, impuros, vean la Gloriosa Luz como nosotros lo hecho —Daichi fue interrumpido por el propio Manjoume.

Sus amigos parecieron dolidos ante esto. Manjoume no era de los que aceptaban tan fácilmente la amistad, pero, incluso él no sería capaz de decir palabras como esas. Judai confirmó que algo no estaba nada bien con él. Y la mayor prueba sucedió cuando él se acerco. Por un momento, el rostro del ahora Obelisk pareció mirarlo con genuino despreció, a diferencia de la mirada fingida de costumbre.

—Judai —escupió, incrementando el asombro y la preocupación de sus amigos—, pronto la Luz lo cubrirá todo y entonces, sabrás lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento.

Por la tarde, todos se encontraban sentados con actitud deprimida en la cafetería de Osiris. El profesor Daitokuji trató de animarlo, pero sus intentos fueron infructuosos.

—¡Ese Manjoume! —explotó Fubuki sin previo aviso, aunque expresando la manera en la que todos se sentían—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer esto? ¿No le demostramos suficientes veces que somos sus amigos? Seguramente sus hermanos están tras de esto.

—No creo que se trate de nada de eso —dijo de pronto Judai, decidido a contarle sus sospechas a sus amigos—. Me dio la impresión de que quien estaba en la arena de duelos hoy no era el Jun Manjoume que todos conocemos.

Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados. No entendían a que se refería con esas palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres, Aniki? —fue Sho quien hizo la pregunta que todos querían responder.

—No sé cómo explicarlo…

No termino de hablar, ya que justo en ese momento Momoe y Junko abrieron la puerta de golpe. Parecían agitadas.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Asuka, extrañada de ver a sus amigas en ese estado.

—Es Manjoume… —respondió Junko con voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Fubuki de inmediato, aunque algo le decía que no le agradaría la respuesta.

—Luego de duelo —comenzó a narrar Momoe ya más tranquila—, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio Obelisk y junto con Fujitaka comenzó a retar a todos los estudiantes. El problema es lo que pasa cuando ganan.

—¿A qué se refieren? —Judai cada vez se sentía más ansioso aunque no sabía por qué. Era como si una parte de él, desconocida hasta ese momento, estuviera preparándose para la batalla.

—Bueno, luego de vencerlos, los otros chicos comenzaron a comportarse justo como Manjoume y Fujitaka lo hacían luego del duelo. Y eso no es todo, ya comienza a expandirse hacia el dormitorio femenino.

No necesitaron saber más. Prepararon sus discos de duelo y mazos para ir a ver lo que ocurría personalmente.

Confirmaron lo dicho por las chicas. Casi todos los estudiantes de Obelisk, en ambos dormitorios, ahora vestían de color blanco. Judai sintió que iba a vomitar de ver algo tan enfermizo. ¿Cómo podían ser tan débiles para caer tan fácilmente ante las falsas promesas de la Luz? Se quedó pensativo ante eso. No tenía idea de donde había salido ese pensamiento. Era como si dentro de él supiera lo que ocurría, pero a la vez algo le impidiera entenderlo del todo. Como cuando se tiene un sueño muy agradable y, al despertar uno trata de recordarlo pero no puede por más que se esfuerza, aunque, cuando menos se lo espera, surgen fragmentos en su mente.

Judai salió de sus cavilaciones justo en el momento en que Majoume estaba discutiendo con Asuka. La rubia parecía estar lista para entrar a duelo. Al menos hasta que Miyako se presento muy molesta.

—¿Cómo es eso de que no puedo entrar a mi habitación sin tu permiso Manjoume? —preguntó la chica de anteojos molesta.

—No eres miembro de la Sociedad de la Luz, y desde ahora sólo los miembros tienen accesos a los dormitorios —respondió Manjoume.

—¡No tienen derecho a hacer eso! —Gritó exasperada la elegida de la pureza y el amor—. ¡Te desafió a un duelo! Si ganó, tendrán que dejar de restringir la entrada a los dormitorios a los que no son miembros de su secta.

Judai casi se ríe ante eso. Una secta, era la definición correcta para la Sociedad de la Luz.

—Está bien, como quieras —respondió Manjoume alistando su disco de duelo—. Pero, cuando te haya vencido, veras la Luz.

—¡Duelo! —gritaron ambos, al tiempo que sus Duel Disk se activaban.

(Miyako: 4000 — Manjoume: 4000)

—Yo comienzo —dijo Miyako—. ¡Robo! Invoco a "Chica Arpía" en defensa (ATK: 500 — DEF: 500) —una chica de apariencia tímida, con alas emplumadas color rosa emergiendo de sus brazos apareció en el campo. Sus alas parecían proteger su cuerpo de los ataques—. Coloco dos cartas y termino.

—Eso es todo, una patética niña pájaro que ni siquiera ha de saber volar —se burlo Manjoume—. Mi turno, robo. Invoco al "Dragón Armado LV3" (ATK: 1200 — DEF: 900) —un pequeño dragón con piel naranja y rosada pareció frente a Manjoume—. Y ahora, activo el hechizo "¡Nivel Arriba!".

—Carta trampa —declaró Miyako—. "Soborno Oscuro" con esta trampa puedo negar tú hechizo, pero a cambio puedes robar una carta.

Manjoume sacó la carta, pero su sonrisa de suficiencia no desapareció de su rostro.

—Dragón Armado, destruye a su patético monstruo —el dragón de Manjoume corrió hacia monstruo de Miyako, pero ella simplemente oprimió un botón de su duel disk.

—Carta trampa "Waboku", por lo tanto tú ataque no surte efecto.

—Coloco dos cartas y termia —concluyó su turno Manjoume.

(Miyako: 4000 — Manjoume: 4000)

En ese preciso momento llegaron Ken y Daisuke. Parecían agitados. Hacía unos momentos, habían recibido un mensaje de Iori. Al parecer de un momento a otro Hawkmon se había puesto muy nerviosa. No paraba de repetir que Miyako estaba en problemas y tenía que ir a ayudarla. Ante el riesgo que se tratara de un ataque de Vamdemon, los chicos no habían perdido tiempo en trasladar a sus digimons al mundo real para luego salir corriendo en busca de su amiga. Así que ahora, con Chibimon y Wormmon en brazos, habían llegado para presenciar justo el momento en que Manjoume acababa su primer turno.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Daisuke extrañado. No parecía que hubiera nada extraño, salvo que Miyako se veía un enfadada y Manjoume usaba un extraño uniforme blanco.

—Están teniendo un duelo por el derecho a entrar en el dormitorio —respondió Fubuki, sin apartar la mirada de los duelistas.

—¿Sólo es eso? —Daisuke no entendía porque tanto alboroto sólo por un duelo.

—Ken, hay algo extraño —murmuró Wormmon, lo suficiente bajo para que sólo su compañero pudiera oírlo, aunque no era muy necesario dado que la concentración de la mayoría estaba en el duelo. Desde que habían llegado, un extraño sentimiento se había colocado en él, como si algo muy malo estuviera a punto de ocurrir en ese lugar.

—¿A qué te refieres, Wormmon? —preguntó el elegido de la bondad. De pronto, se llevó la mano al cuello. Una pequeña punzada en el lugar donde la Semilla de la Oscuridad se había alojado años atrás pareció confirmar lo que Wormmon decía.

—Tienes que decirla a Moyako que se detenga, algo no está bien —insistió el digimon.

Ken se volvió hacia Daisuke, quien parecía sostener una conversación similar con Chibimon.

—Miyako —llamó Ken a su amiga, haciendo caso de la advertencia de su digimon—. Creo que deberías detener este duelo.

—Lo siento, Ken —le respondió ella—, pero no puedo hacerlo. Manjoume está causando alboroto en mi dormitorio, y como Obelisk, no puedo dejar que haga eso.

Ken suspiró, sabía que no había nada que hacer cuando a ella se le metían esas ideas en la cabeza.

—¡Mi turno, robo! —Declaró Miyako comenzando con su siguiente turno—. Libero a mi "Chica Arpía" para invocar a "Raiza, el Monarca de las Tormentas" (ATK: 2400 — DEF: 1000) —un poderoso ser humanoide de color verde surgió en una ráfaga de viento—. Cuando este monstruo es invocación avanzada, devuelvo una carta en el campo a la parte superior del deck de su propietario. Así que tú Dragón Armado se va.

Manjoume colocó su dragón en la parte superior del mazo. No le importaba mucho, aún tenía sus trampas en el campo.

—Ahora, activo le hechizo "Tornado Gigante" con el cual, todos los hechizos y trampas en el campo vuelven a las manos de sus propietarios —Jun gruñó al ver que su campo ahora estaba desprotegido—. Raiza, ataca sus puntos directamente.

Un remolino de viento impacto al duelista blanco mientras sus puntos de vida descendían.

—Termino mi turno.

(Miyako: 4000 — Manjoume: 1600)

—¡Mi turno, robo! —Continuó con el duelo el Obelisk—. Activo el hechizo "Entierro Insensato" con el cual puedo enviar un monstruo desde mi mazo a mi cementerio. Envió al "Dragón Armado LV5". Activo "Entierro Prematuro" al costo de ochocientos puntos de vida puedo traer a mi campo a un monstruo desde mi cementerio y equiparlo con esta carta. Así que traigo a mi dragón armado (ATK: 2400 — DEF: 1700) —un dragón color rojos con púas metálicas por todo el cuerpo apareció con un rugido en el campo—. Y ahora, lo equipo con "Megamorfo", cuando tengo menos puntos de vida que mi oponente, el ataque del monstruo equipado con esta carta se duplica.

—¿Eso significa…? —murmuró Miyako al ver como el poder del dragón de Jun se incrementaba a cuatro mil ochocientos.

—Y ahora, invoco al "Dragón Armado LV3". ¡"Dragón armado LV5" destroza a su monstruo!

Miyako grito de dolor al momento que sus puntos de ataque disminuyeron tras la destrucción de Raiza.

—¡Y ahora, "Dragón Armado lV3" ataca directamente!

Ante el nuevo grito de Miyako, Ken y Daisuke cerraron los puños, mientras que Chibimon y Wormmon no podían creer lo que ocurría.

—Dos cartas boca abajo y termino. Y, en la Final Phase del turno en que mi "Dragón Armado LV5" destruye un monstruo en batalla, puedo enviarlo al cementerio para invocar al "Dragón Armado LV7" (ATK: 2800 — DEF: 1000) —un dragón más grande e imponente reemplazó al anterior.

(Miyako: 400 — Manjoume: 800)

—¡Digievoluciono! —murmuró Chibimon al ver como el nuevo dragón reemplazaba al anterior.

Miyako por otro lado, observaba al dragón de Jun tratando de pensar en una estrategia para vencerlo. "El punto débil de su campo es el Dragón más pequeño", pensaba la chica. "Si logró invocar un monstruo que lo supere por ochocientos puntos de ataque y logro atacarlo ganare, pero, el problema son sus cartas boca abajo. Lo más seguro es que sean para proteger a su monstruo. Si falló en este turno".

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Manjoume impaciente—. ¡Vamos, haz tú jugada! A menos que tengas tanto miedo de saber que nunca tuviste oportunidad contra mí, el poderoso Trueno Blanco de la Sociedad de la Luz.

Miyako le dirigió una mirada enfadada ante eso. Por supuesto que ella podía ganar, no estaba en Obelisk Blue sólo por ser chica y se los demostraría.

—¡No lo escuches Miyako! —la voz de Daisuke como siempre la llenaba de esperanza.

—Así es, puedes ganar y lo sabes —pero, las palabras de Ken llegaban más profundo en ella.

—¡Es mi turno, robo! —grito entusiasmada, como en el pasado lo hacía cuando iban al Digimundo. Miró la carta que robo. No le servía para acabar con el duelo, pero le daría un turno más—. Colocó un monstruo en defensa y una carta boca abajo, termino.

—¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó Manjoume—. Esperaba más, de todas maneras, hicieras lo que hicieras, esté duelo estaba acabado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó Miyako más molesta. Odiaba que la subestimaran de esa manera.

—Carta trampa, "Anillo Destructor", destruyo un monstruo en el campo y ambos jugadores reciben daño igual a los puntos de ataque de ese monstruo, destruyo a mi "Dragón Armado LV3".

—Es absurdo —dijo Daisuke ante esa jugada—. Sólo tiene ochocientos puntos de vida. Acabara en un empate.

—La carta tapada —dijo Ken. Era obvio que sí hacía algo como eso era porque su otra carta lo protegería.

—Hechizo rápido —declaró Jun, confirmando la sospecha de Ken—, "Anillo de Defensa", con esta carta evito que mi propia trampa me cause daño.

El dragón estalló arrojando a Miyako por el suelo, mientras sus puntos de vida descendían a cero.

(Miyako: 0 — Manjoume: 800)

Judai vio nuevamente como la Luz enfermiza envolvía al duelista derrotado. Pero, está vez, al estar más cerca pudo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. La Luz no sólo envolvía al perdedor, sino que estos la absorbían dejando una especie de aura extraña y maliciosa a su alrededor.

—La Luz de la Ruina —susurró Yubel, apareciendo a su lado—. Judai, tienes que detenerla.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el Osiris, sin saber que era lo que ocurría realmente.

—Con la Oscuridad, es la única cosa que puede derrotarla.

—¿La Oscuridad? —preguntó Judai. Durante toda su vida le habían inculcado que la Oscuridad era maligna y la luz buena. ¿Cómo se suponía que la Oscuridad podía ayudar a destruir a esta Luz Maligna?

—Recuerdalo, Judai —respondió Yubel, mientras nuevamente desaparecía—, no toda la luz es buena y no toda la Oscuridad es mala. Son una dualidad, se complementan y son capaces de traer tanto vida como muerte cuando están equilibradas.

Mientras, Daisuke y Ken corrieron a auxiliar a Miyako.

—Diste un gran duelo —dijo Ken, sin poder evitar sentir que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Trato de dar la mano a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Miyako respondió dedole un golpe para que la apartara. Ken miró con asombro su mano que se había puesto roja debido a la fuerza empleada por Miyako.

—¡Oye, sólo tratamos de ayudarte! —dijo Daisuke ante esto.

—¡No necesito de su ayuda! —grito con una voz provista de gran crueldad, nada propio de ella—. ¡Ichijouji, hay una gran oscuridad dentro de ti! Te lo aseguro, no descansare hasta que la luz te haya purificado.

Miyako se puso de pie, dejando a sus amigos con el rostro confundido, en el caso de Daisuke, y en el de Ken, una expresión de dolor y derrota que nunca antes había experimentado. De alguna manera sabía que había fallado en protegerla, que nada de eso debería de ocurrir. Tenía que salvarla.

—Gracias, Manjoume-sama —sus rostros fueron de mayor sorpresa aún al ver como trataba ahora al Obelisk—. Me ha mostrado la Luz.

—Por supuesto, y pronto todos conocerán su Gloriosos Poder —respondió el Rayo Blanco orgulloso.

Los miembros de la Sociedad de la Luz se alejaron, dejando atrás a dos niños elegidos y a Judai y a sus amigos en un estado aún más sombrío. Asuka volvió su mirada hacia Fubuki, tratando de descubrir si al menos su hermano entendía lo que pasaba, pero su expresión era tan confusa como la de ella. Sho no estaba en mejor estado. Daichi estaba pensativo, seguramente meditando lo que pasaba. Y Judai aparentemente hablaba consigo mismo, ya que movía los labios como si estuviera susurrando algo.

Finalmente, Judai se movió y se dirigió hacia Ken.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que volverá a ser la de antes —dijo el Osiris, mientras sonreía de esa manera que era única de él.

—Sí —respondió Ken—, Miyako volverá.

—Ken, el D-3 —se escuchó a Wormmon.

Ken bajó la mirada hacía el lugar donde había estado Miyako momentos antes. Su D-3 estaba en el suelo. Ken se agachó para recogerlo. De inmediato su rostro mostro una expresión de mayor desesperación. ¡La pantalla del D-3 estaba completamente negra! Aún cuando no lo utilizaran, los D-3 y los Digivice siempre mantenían cierto resplandor en sus pantallas. Además de despedir un poco de calor, relacionado con el poder sagrado del Digimundo. Era desalentador ver el D-3 de Miyako completamente apagado y frío.

.-.-.-.

Al mismo tiempo que Miyako perdía su duelo contra Manjoume, y la Luz de la Ruina se apoderaba de su voluntad, en el Digimundo, Hawkmon se quedó quieta. Antes había estado muy alterada, por lo que eso sorprendió a sus demás compañeros.

—Se ha ido —susurró el digimon ave—. Miyako se ha ido. Ya no puedo sentirla.

Mientras, en el templo de Quinlogmon, los grabados con los emblemas del Amor y la Pureza sufrieron la misma reacción que el D-3 de Miyako. Ahora eran sólo dos dibujos oscuros y carentes de vida.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclairmer**: La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. La franquicia Digimon —incluyendo los personajes y términos— es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai y Toei Animation. Esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Los niños elegidos estaban reunidos nuevamente en casa de Genai. En sus semblantes había expresiones de pesadez. Les faltaba un miembro del grupo y eso era palpable.

No era como cuando uno de ellos no podía acudir por problemas personales o compromisos con su vida lejos del digimundo. Era algo más tangible, más horrible. La sensación de ausencia total de un ser querido.

Miyako no estaba. No respondía a sus correos electrónicos, no quería hablar con ellos. Insultaba de la manera más vil a Ken y a Daisuke cuando intentaban hablarle en la academia.

Y aquella vez, unos días atrás, cuando llevaron a Poromon a verla pensando que ella podría conseguir algo, fue un desastre. Miyako había golpeado a su compañero digimon, no de forma física sino de una mucho peor. Le había gritado que no quería verla de nuevo, que entre ella y un ser de oscuridad no podía haber más que odio.

No entendían lo que pasaba. Era como si Miyako de pronto creyera que todo el mundo era portador del poder de las tinieblas y fuera su enemigo. Respondía con desprecio e insultos a todos sus intentos de recordarle que eran amigos y compañeros de aventuras.

Sólo había alguien con quien ella se relacionaba. Los miembros de la llamada Sociedad de la Luz.

Días atrás, Judai los había llamado zombis de luz al ver cómo iban en grupo, todos vestidos de blanco y relacionándose sólo entre ellos. Entre los otros estudiantes se corría el rumor de que todo era producto de un lavado de cerebro. Y con los últimos acontecimientos, ellos realmente estaban tentados a pensar que era así. ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber?

Vamdemon fue descartado casi desde el comienzo como causante de todo eso. Simplemente no era la manera en la que el digimon de las tinieblas hacia las cosas. Gatomon misma lo había confirmado. Vamdemon despreciaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la luz, incluso algo tan siniestro como esto.

—¡Maldición! —Dijo de pronto Daisuke—. Es tan desesperante. Debe de haber algo que hacer para traerla de vuelta.

—¿Y qué propones? —preguntó Ken con un tono más duro del que pretendía—. Hemos tratado todo, hasta sus hermanas fueron rechazadas.

—¿Cómo es que comenzó todo esto? —preguntó Hikari.

—Ya lo hemos dicho muchas veces. Miyako retó a ese idiota de Manjoume a un duelo, y al terminar fue como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro.

—Al final parece que todo está conectado con ese estúpido juego —las palabras de Takeru estaban cargadas de un gran resentimiento.

—Esto no hace más que complicar las cosas —dijo Taichi—. Ahora no sólo Vamdemon es nuestro enemigo.

—Sí, esta Sociedad de la Luz parece estar metida en algo muy siniestro —concordó Koushiro—. Ken, Daisuke, deben estar muy alertas y sobre todo evitar enfrentamientos directo con los miembros de la Sociedad.

—Pero, Miyako… —trató de replicar Daisuke.

—Traten de acercarse, pero no se expongan, no sabemos si es posible que lo que sea que le haya pasado a Miyako también puede afectarles a ustedes.

—Y sobre Vamdemon —interrumpió Hikari—. Creo que sería un error concentrarnos sólo en Miyako y dejar que Vamdemon ande por allí haciendo de las suyas.

Los demás se quedaron pensativos. Miyako era su amiga, pero el centrarse demasiado en buscar una manera de traerla de regreso había hecho que olvidaran por un momento a su verdadero enemigo.

—Sé que no es lo correcto, y que posiblemente nos deje en desventaja, pero creo que lo mejor será que se dividan. Ken, ocúpate de vigilar a Miyako y Daisuke, encárgate de seguir buscando a Vamdemon.

Los dos elegidos asintieron ante las palabras de Yamato.

—Ah, casi se me olvida —dijo de pronto Daisuke—, por todo este asunto de la Sociedad de la Luz se nos paso por completo contarles lo de Judai.

—Confirmamos que fue Vamdemon quien ataco a Judai.

Los otros escucharon el relato de Daisuke y Ken, sobre lo que Judai les había contado aquella noche una semana atrás.

—Entonces debemos vigilar a este Shotaru Satou —dijo Iori una vez que escucharon toda la historia.

—Judai nos contó que es su vecino y que solían ser amigos —dijo Ken—. Tal vez lo mejor sería preguntarle a Judai su dirección. Sería bueno que alguno de nosotros fuera e investigara algo sobre él con sus familiares y conocidos. Es posible que alguno de ellos haya notado algo extraño.

—Bien, yo me ocupare de eso —dijo Yamato—. Tengo un concierto en Domino la semana que viene. Envíenme la dirección y yo me encargo.

—Bien, supongo que no queda más que decir. Nos reuniremos de nuevo si ocurre algo más.

De esa manera, Koushiro dio por terminada la reunión y los chicos volvieron al mundo real por sus respectivas puertas.

.-.-.-.

Ken observaba desde bajo de un árbol, acompañado por Sho, como Judai sostenía un duelo contra un estudiante de ra.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Daisuke, que acababa de llegar desde el dormitorio rojo.

Habían pasado dos días desde la reunión en casa de Genai y ninguno de los dos había podido acercarse demasiado a sus objetivos. Ken dado que Miyako siempre andaba en grupo con otros miembros de la Sociedad de la Luz; y Daisuke debido a que Shotaru era muy escurridizo y sólo lo veía durante las clases.

—Judai tiene un duelo —respondió Sho sin apartar la vista de los duelistas.

—Eso ya lo sé —respondió el pelirrojo con tono de fastidio—. Pero ¿quiero saber contra quién y por qué?

—Es Tyranno Kenzan —respondió Ken, con la mirada fija en el mencionado, que acababa de invocar al "Tyranno Superconductor"—. Un estudiante de Ra. Está en nuestro salón y fue uno de los mejores del examen. Además, su baraja Dinosaurio está llena de monstruos poderosos.

—¿Por qué el duelo?

—Kenzan estaba apostando discos de duelo y eso no le pareció a Judai.

Daisuke permaneció con ellos hasta que Judai ganó el duelo.

Judai se acercó y estaba por decir algo, cuando Fubuki y Daichi llegaron hasta donde estaban. Venían corriendo y se les notaba muy agitados.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Sho.

—¡Es la Sociedad de la Luz! —respondió Daichi.

—¡Otra vez ellos! —Exclamó Daisuke con furia—. ¿Ahora que hicieron?

—Se expanden, esta vez hacia el dormitorio Ra.

No esperaron mucho más. Comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar mencionado.

.-.-.-.

En la entrada del dormitorio amarillo, había dos grupos de personas enfrentados. Uno de ellos estaba compuesto por chicos y chicas vestidos con uniformes blancos, el otro por muchachos con uniformes amarillos.

—¿Creen que les dejaremos apropiarse de nuestro dormitorio? —gritaba un chico alto y musculoso, de tercer grado de Ra.

—Basta de tonterías —se escuchó la voz de Manjoume, quien comenzó a avanzar entre la multitud de blanco. Los estudiantes le dejaban el camino libre mientras inclinaban la cabeza a su paso. Detrás de Manjoume iba Miyako—. Llegó el momento de que ustedes, escorias oscuras, conozcan el poder de la luz. Y yo, el poderoso Trueno Blanco, voy mostrárselas.

Shotaru observaba todo desde la escalera que llevaba a la puerta del dormitorio. Podía sentir a su Maestro instándole a intervenir. La oscuridad se expandía por todo su cuerpo instándole a intervenir.

Sin poder esperar más. Comenzó a avanzar entre los molestos Ra. Algunos de ellos se apartaban con temor al presentir que había algo más en ese chico.

—Tonterías, dices —habló Shotaru en cuanto estuvo frente a Manjoume—. Tonterías las que salen de tu boca, miserable esclavo de la Luz.

—¿Quién te crees para hablarle así a Manjoume-sama? —preguntó Miyako molesta.

—No interfieras, patética humana que ya no cuenta con el poder del digimundo —respondió Shotaru.

—Fujitaka —llamó Manjoume, y acto seguido el mencionado salió de entre los miembros de la Sociedad de la Luz.

—Sí, Manjoume-sama —dijo el mencionado.

—Ocúpate de esta basura.

Manjoume y Miyako se alejaron para dar espacio para el duelo. La mayoría de los Ra y los miembros de la Sociedad ya estaban preparándose para enfrentarse en duelo. Ellos prefirieron permanecer al margen, esperaban el momento en que Judai y sus amigos llegaran.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —escucharon decir a Fujitaka.

Se volvieron para encontrar a una especie de demonio negro muy alto y que dedicaba una mirada retorcida al duelista frente a él.

—Devimon —murmuró Miyako. Por un momento el pasado pareció volver a ella, pero la Luz se apresuró a reclamar el control sobre su marioneta.

—"Digimon, Devimon", ataca directamente —ordenó Shotaru.

—No creas que me asustas, carta trampa "Armadura Sakuretsu". Con esto destruiré a tu monstruo.

Shotaru sonrió con sorna mientras su monstruo era destruido.

—Se activa el efecto de "Digimon, Devimon", cuando es destruido y enviado al cementerio, puedo invocar desde mi mano o mi mazo a un "Digimon, Vamdemon".

Vamdemon literalmente cobró vida mediante el holograma. Al ser invocado, los discos de duelos de los otros estudiantes comenzaron a encenderse y apagarse de forma intermitente, atrayendo la atención de varios de ellos.

Miyako retrocedió un paso. Vamdemon era la imagen perfecta de un vampiro. Su piel tenía un tono azul pardusco antinatural. Era rubio y alto. Vestía un impecable traje antiguo de estilo militar, con varios adornos cuya temática eran los murciélagos y un antifaz rojo con la forma de un murciélago completaba su atuendo.

La otrora elegida de la Pureza y el Amor comenzó a temblar. Instintivamente, su mano se dirigió hacia su cinturón en busca de su D-3, tenía que hacer que Hawkmon digievolucionara para…

—Pero no puedes hacer eso —escuchó una voz masculina en su mente. De inmediato supo que se trataba de Vamdemon—. Traicionaste al digimundo al unirte a la Luz. Estás sola. Esa Luz a la que adoras ciegamente no va a protegerte de mí, porque no le eres útil. Sólo eres una marioneta fácilmente reemplazable. Puedo oler tu miedo y tú desesperación.

Miyako continuó retrocediendo. Todo lo que Vamdemon decía era verdad.

Notó que Manjoume la miraba con una expresión dura. Sin duda estaba molesto por la manera en la que retrocedía. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que alejar a Vamdemon su mente. Ella era una elegida por algo mayor al digimundo. Era una elegida de la Luz, una luz más poderosa y grandiosa que la falsa luz a la que los niños elegidos servían. Una Luz de verdad que purificaría al mundo de sus impurezas.

—¿De verdad crees que esa Luz hará eso? —se burló el digimon aún en su mente.

—¡Sí, lo creo! —gritó ella mentalmente sacando al digimon de sus pensamientos finalmente.

Miyako volvió su atención al duelo de Shotaru y Fujitaka. El chico mayor ahora estaba tendido en el suelo, un charco de sangre se extendía bajo él.

Vamdemon no había desaparecido, permanecía de pie observando al chico que se había convertido en su segunda víctima humana.

—Observa esto, chiquilla —habló el digimon—. Esto es lo que tú preciada Luz hace con sus seguidores. Son carne de cañón. Pero, no importa, al final el Poder de las Tinieblas se impondrá.

Miyako se encontró incapaz de apartar la vista de su compañero caído. Vio como otros miembros de la Sociedad de la Luz se acercaban a ayudarlo.

—Déjenlo —ordenó Manjoume—. Si es tan débil como para caer de esa forma ante los enemigos de la Luz, entonces no nos sirve de nada.

"La sangre", pensó Miyako. "¿Es qué ninguno la ha visto?"

Pero, sentía a Luz que la poseía ser más poderosa que ella. Sin dedicar ninguna otra mirada a Fujitaka, se alejó en compañía de los otros y los estudiantes de Ra que acababan de unirse a la sociedad.

Cuando Daichi, Fubuki, Sho, Ken, Daisuke y Judai llegaon al lugar, sólo encontraron a Shotaru de pie frente a un inconsciente y herido Fujitaka.

—Esto es grave —dijo Daichi y de inmediato fue a ver como estaba el herido—. ¡Está sangrando mucho, rápido, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería!

Los otros asintieron y fueron en su ayuda. Salvo Daisuke, quien mantenía la mirada fija en Shotaru.

—Sé que puedes oírme, Vamdemon —dijo el elegido del valor—. Tú hiciste esto y sé que causaras más daño. Voy a detenerte, lo juro, y esta vez me asegurare de que no puedas volver del mundo de las tinieblas.

—Inténtalo, Motomiya —murmuró Shotaru mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba del lugar.

.-.-.-.

Miyako se sentó en su cama. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de verdadera furia. Vamdemon había conseguido turbarla, había conseguido que por un momento perdiera la confianza en la Luz.

Haría pagar al digimon de las tinieblas, le haría desear jamás haberse cruzado en su camino.

Takuma-sama, el Maestro y Amo de la Sociedad de la Luz estaría llegando a la Duel Academy en unas horas. Manjoume le había avisado del éxito parcial en la misión de reclutar a parte del dormitorio Ra para la causa de la Luz. Pero, también del fracaso de Fujitaka y su derrota ante el Shotaru Satou.

Mientras, Manjoume le había ordenado a ella que permaneciera en su habitación. Jun se veía realmente enojado por la manera en la que había reaccionado esa tarde.

Ella misma estaba molesta consigo misma y con el digimon que la había hecho flaquear ante la Gloriosa Luz.

.-.-.-.

Takuma Saio volvió su mirada a las cartas. El futuro de Shotaru Satou era su mayor preocupación. Después del incidente de esa tarde quedaba más que claro que era un enemigo al que debía de tener en cuanta.

Y por otro lado estaba Judai. Las cartas le indicaban que ahora sería más difícil de alcanzar que antes.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—Elimínalos —respondió una voz siniestra, que sin embargo era idéntica a la suya.

—Eso es demasiado…

—La Oscuridad debe ser eliminada. Ese es tú destino. No puedes evitarlo.

—Debe haber otra manera —su tono era afligido. Él comprendía muy bien que era necesario purificar el mundo de la Oscuridad, pero esa parte de sí que quería eliminarla por completo acabando con sus enemigos siempre le había asustado.

—No puedes evitarlo… recuérdalo, Saio, tú harás lo que yo quiero que hagas.

—Sí —respondió resignado.

.-.-.-.

Daisuke se arrojó contra la cama. Estaba molesto. Sabía perfectamente que Fujitaka era un idiota creido que se había vuelto envuelto en todo ese horrible asunto de la Sociedad de la Luz, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por él. Vamdemon había demostrado ser un ser despreciable, capaz de manipular a los humanos jugando con sus corazones; pero jamás pensó que en algún momento llegaría tan lejos como ese día.

Fujitaka estaba en coma y la Profesora Ayekawa se había visto incapaz de ayudarle con los limitados suministros médicos de los que disponían en la isla.

El director Chronos había contactado con Seto Kaiba quien de inmediato había enviado un helicóptero para transportar a Fujitaka al Hospital General de Ciudad Domino. Además, claro, de la consecuente investigación sobre el incidente.

Daisuke sentía que era su culpa. Él debería de haber detenido a Vamdemon antes de que todo eso pasara.

—Primero Judai y ahora Fujitaka —pensó en voz alta el elegido del valor y la amistad—. ¿Quién será el siguiente? Si no detenemos a Vamdemon…

Se dio la vuelta en la cama sintiéndose horrible.

La puerta se abrió y entró Judai, seguido de Ken.

—¿Cómo están las cosas? —preguntó Daisuke.

—Mal —respondió Ken—. Tres cuartas partes del dormitorio Ra se han unido a la Sociedad de la Luz. Incluso el director Chronos y el subdirector Napoleón están teniendo problemas.

—Más fanáticos de la luz —dijo Judai y fue a sentarse en el escritorio.

—¿Y Vamdemon?

—No pudimos encontrar a Shotaru —dijo Ken—. No respondía a su habitación, aunque supongo que lo que menos querrá es hablar con nosotros.

Daisuke suspiró resignado. Ken tenía razón al respecto.

—Bueno, supongo que lo mejor será descansar —dijo Judai—, ya discutiremos todo esto mañana.

—Estas demasiado relajado.

Ken se volvió hacia Daisuke, quien ya se había quedado dormido.

—Bueno, mejor me voy —dijo—. Hasta mañana Judai.

—Ten cuidado. Con tantos locos en la academia lo mejor es ser precavido.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Ken se encontró con Sho. Le deseó buenas noches y luego se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia el dormitorio Ra.

Faltaban sólo un par de metros para llegar cuando una persona se interpuso en su camino.

—Ah, Ichijouji-Kun. Estaba deseando encontrarme con usted.

A pesar del tono amable, Ken sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda cuando el extraño frente a él le hablo.

—Buenas noches —saludó el elegido de la bondad con cautela.

—Está un poco tenso —dijo el extraño—. Supongo que es natural, ya que no tengo la pinta de estudiante o de parte del personal. Permitime presentarme, mi nombre es Takuma Saio.

—Ken Ichijouji.

—Sí, su fama lo precede —continuó Saio—. Después de todo usted fue muy famoso como el niño genio.

Ken hizo una mueca ante esto.

—Verá, soy representante de duelistas profesionales, supongo que habrá escuchado hablar de Edo Phoenix.

—Todo duelista sabe sobre él —a Ken no le agradaba la manera en la que se estaba llevando a cabo esa conversación. Es decir, ¿qué hacía una persona como Saio en la Duel Academy a esas horas de la noche y aparentemente esperando hablar con un estudiante de primer grado que no tenía más de dos meses en la escuela?

—Bien, ya que nos hemos presentado, permítame decirle la razón de mi visita. Soy el fundador de un exclusivo club cuyo propósito es reunir a duelistas de elite para catapultarlos a la fama. Supongo que ha escuchado de nosotros. La Sociedad de la Luz.

Los ojos de Ken se abrieron con sorpresa. Finalmente estaba frente a quien había orquestado todo ese asunto tan siniestro.

—¡Usted es quien ha lavado el cerebro a todos esos estudiantes, por su culpa Miyako…!

—Se equivoca, Ichijouji-kun —replicó Saio sin dejarse inmutar—. Le aseguro que nadie está en la sociedad contra su voluntad. Inoue-chan es parte de ella por su propia convicción. Es una oportunidad única, misma que también quiero extenderle a usted. Si me permite…

—No estoy interesado.

Ken comenzó a alejarse, pero Saio se interpuso en su camino. Ahora el chico podía notar un brillo inusual y muy siniestro en su mirada.

—Por favor, al menos escuché lo que tengo que decirle.

—No estoy interesado, muchas gracias.

—Insisto.

Ken retrocedió un paso. Tenía la sensación de que si no se marchaba de allí cuanto antes sucedería algo terrible. Y, como aparente confirmación de ese presentimiento, la parte posterior de su cuello comenzó a sufrir una picazón. Era como si la Semilla de la Oscuridad dormida por tantos años comenzara a hacer reacción ante algo.

—¿Sucede algo?

Ken suspiró aliviado al escuchar la voz de Daitokuji a su espalda.

El mencionado profesor apareció por el sendero que conectaba el dormitorio Ra con el edificio principal.

—Ichijouji-kun, es demasiado tarde para estar fuera del dormitorio.

—Una disculpa, profesor —interrumpió Saio—. He sido yo quien lo ha atrasado.

—Usted no parece un estudiante. Le pido por favor que se retire, estas no son horas de visita.

—Lo siento, soy representante de duelistas profesionales, y perdí la noción del tiempo. Me encontraba ofertando mis servicios a su estudiante.

—Las pláticas con representantes y patrocinadores son exclusivas para alumnos de tercer grado. Ichijouji-kun está en su primer año, por reglamento de la escuela no puede recibir ese tipo de ofertas. Además, cualquier tipo de charla o reunión con estudiantes por parte de representantes y patrocinadores debe hacerse en los horarios y días establecidos. Si se desea hablar con un estudiante debe ser con cita previa con la dirección de la escuela.

—Entiendo.

—Bien, si gusta puedo acompañarlo a la dirección.

—No será necesario. Buenas noches, profesor, Ichijouji-kun.

Daotokuji y Ken permanecieron un momento de pie mientras Saio se alejaba con rumbo al muelle.

—Gracias, profesor.

—No te preocupes, ahora apresurate a dirigirte a tu dormitorio.

Daitokuji permaneció allí hasta que Ken entró en el dormitorio Ra, luego se alejó hacia el edificio de Osiris.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclairmer**: La franquicia Yu-Gi-Oh! —incluyendo los personajes, términos y cartas— es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, la editorial Shueisha y Konami. La franquicia Digimon —incluyendo los personajes y términos— es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai y Toei Animation. Esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Ken envió un mensaje a Koushiro y al señor Genai en cuanto estuvo en su habitación. Tenían que reunirse cuanto antes y hablar de este tal Takuma Saio. De sólo pensar en la conversación que había tenido con él se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Ese hombre era peligroso, de eso no le cabía duda.

Antes de dormir, recibió una respuesta diciéndole que se reunirían el día siguiente.

.-.-.-.

Daisuke no pudo evitar notar que algo extraño pasaba con Sho esa mañana. Aunque no conocía mucho al chico, dado que estaba en una clase superior, había tenido contacto con él gracias a Judai y a Miyako. Bueno, antes de que ella se volviera un zombi de la luz.

Por ese motivo, se preocupó en cuanto vio al chico de cabello azul deprimido. Y no fue el único. Ken también pareció notarlo.

—¿Qué pasa con Marufuji-sempai? —preguntó por la tarde, cuando él y Ken decidieron reunirse con Judai y sus amigos en la cafetería de Osiris.

—Es su hermano, Ryo —respondió Asuka, y por su tono se notaba que ella tampoco estaba teniendo un buen día.

—¿Káiser Ryo? —preguntó Ken, recordando las historias que aún se contaban sobre el más grande duelista de la academia, quien se había graduado el año anterior.

Asuka asintió con la cabeza.

—Hace unos días perdió un duelo contra Edo Phoenix —aclaró Daichi—. Desde entonces ha ido en descenso en la liga.

—Supongo que lo superara —dijo Ken—. Es por mucho uno de los mejores duelistas de la liga.

Sin embargo, los otros chicos bajaron la cabeza.

—El hecho es que parece haber superado con creces ese trago amargo —dijo Asuka con voz cansina—. Pero no de la manera que se esperaría de alguien como Ryo. —Acto seguido, les tendió una revista sobre duelos.

Tanto Ken como Daisuke quedaron sorprendidos. En la imagen aparecía un Ryo sonriendo de manera sádica tras haber ganado un duelo por OTK. La ropa oscura que llevaba contribuía a generar un aura peligrosa a su alrededor. En el título del artículo se podía leer: Marufuji "Hell Kaiser" Ryo, ¿un duelista oscuro?

—¿Tienes que estar bromeando? —susurró Daisuke, tras leer la crónica completa de cómo había aplastado por completo a su oponente—. ¿Se puede ser tan cruel en un duelo?

—Sho siempre ha visto a su hermano como su ideal de duelista, esto simplemente es demasiado para él.

Ken no pudo evitar sumirse en su asiento. Había demasiadas similitudes entre Marufuji Ryo y él. Ambos eran considerados genios, ambos utilizaban el titulo de Káiser y ambos habían caído en la oscuridad. Él se había salvado de ella gracias a sus amigos, y a la muerte de Wormmon. Esperaba que Ryo lo superara sin necesidad de que algo similar pasara.

—Iré a hablar con Marufuji-sempai —dijo Ken, mientras se ponía de pie.

A unas mesas de ellos, Judai intentaba distraer a Sho de su depresión, aunque al parecer no estaba teniendo éxito.

—Judai, ¿podrías disculparnos un momento? —preguntó el elegido de la bondad.

Judai lo miró con un gesto extrañado. Finalmente asintió y se levantó para dejarle hablar con Sho. Ken siempre había sido un buen consejero cuando tenía problemas, esperaba que pudiera ayudar a Sho.

—Los veré luego —dijo el castaño y luego se alejó hacia la puerta.

Ken se sentó en el lugar que antes había ocupado el Osiris.

—He escuchado lo que sucedió con Káiser-san.

Sho bajó la cabeza. Se sentía inútil. Todos ya se mostraban mal por la forma en la que actuaba Manjoume, y luego la aparente caída a la Oscuridad de su hermano; y él lo único que hacía era agregarles un motivo más de preocupación comportándose de esa manera.

—No dejes que te deprima. Si lo haces, corres el riesgo de caer tú mismo en la oscuridad. Si vas a rescatar a tu hermano de allí, entonces debes de ser lo más fuerte posible y siempre estar dispuesto a mostrarle a Káiser-san el camino correcto. Y jamás olvides que tus amigos estarán allí para ti.

Ken se levantó y se alejó, dejando a un Sho pensativo, quien sin embargo había tomado una resolución.

Ken había sido honesto con él. La razón por la cual la Semilla de la Oscuridad había germinado en él, permitiendo que Vamdemon lo manipulara, habían sido los pensamientos depresivos y oscuros que había experimentado luego de la muerte de Osamu. Si bien Sho no tenía que lidiar con algo como una Semilla de la Oscuridad, no le haría nada bien sumergirse en su propia oscuridad.

Luego de la cena, Ken y Daisuke se dirigieron al dormitorio Ra. Era momento de viajar al digimundo para hablar con los demás sobre el extraño encuentro con Takuma Saio.

En la sala de Genai nuevamente se encontraron todos reunidos, salvo por Mimi, debido a las limitaciones geográficas, y Miyako.

—Era extraño —relató Ken a los demás—, a pesar de actuar con cortesía y amabilidad, se sentía una malicia enorme detrás de cada una de sus palabras. Era como Oikawa, cuando estaba poseído por Vamdemon.

—Pero eso es imposible —le interrumpió Daisuke—. Es decir, sabemos dónde está Vamdemon, y no creo que haya cambiado de cuerpo sin darnos cuenta.

—Por supuesto que no era Vamdemon —continuó Ken—. Era distinto, era una sensación similar a la hipnosis. Como una serpiente atrayendo a su próxima comida. Creo que esa es la mejor manera de describirla.

—¿Acaso hay otra fuerza oscura actuando ahora mismo en la Academia? —preguntó Takeru, a nadie en especifico—. Es como si ese lugar… ese juego, atrajera las malas cosas.

Todos parecieron reflexionar sobre lo dicho.

—La sensación no era para nada como la oscuridad —dijo Ken—. Era algo distinto. Como una luz corrupta.

—¿Una luz corrupta? —preguntó Hikari, con el rostro desencajado de horror—. ¿Puede existir algo así?

—Sí, creo que es posible.

Todos se volvieron a ver a Koushiro, en espera de su respuesta.

—Recuerden lo que ese espíritu de duelo, Yubel, les dijo. Judai tiene un poder oscuro dentro de él. Sin embargo, Judai es probablemente la última persona que usaría esos poderes para dañar a alguien. Supongamos que la oscuridad que Judai tiene dentro es una oscuridad buena; entonces, por lógica, debe existir una luz maligna en algún lugar de este mundo.

—El Ying y el Yang —habló Iori.

—¿Qué tiene que ver en esto? —cuestionó Daisuke.

—La mitad que corresponde a la luz tiene un punto negro en el centro, y la que representa a la oscuridad tiene un punto blanco igualmente.

Todos asintieron, estando de acuerdo con Iori.

—No toda la luz es buena, y no toda la oscuridad es mala —murmuró Ken.

—¿Cómo…?

—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando niños, Judai dijo eso. Ni siquiera recuerdo en qué contexto, pero jamás olvide esas palabras.

Todos guardaron silencio.

—¿Recuerdan la batalla contra los Dark Master? —preguntó de pronto Sora a los de su generación. Todos asintieron—. Luego de la pelea entre Taichi y Yamato un ente espiritual del Digimundo poseyó a Hikari.

Los que habían estado presentes asintieron.

—¿Poseída? —preguntó Daisuke, y su mirada vagó hacia la chica por la que aún suspiraba.

—La luz y la oscuridad se equilibran mutuamente —dijo Taichi—. El ente nos dijo que la oscuridad nace en los lugares que están llenos de luz.

Un nuevo silencio se formó en el lugar.

—Hay una luz maligna, o corrupta, como quieran llamarla, y es la que mueve a la Sociedad de la Luz; es la luz que nos arrebató a Miyako y la transformó en un ser corrupto.

La mirada de todos volvió a entristecerse ante la mención que Ken hizo de su amiga faltante.

—Tengo una teoría que podría explicar todo —prosiguió Ken—, necesito que la escuchen, ya que si es cierta (y tengo casi un noventa por ciento de seguridad de que así es) definirá lo que debemos hacer ahora; no sólo para vencer a Vamdemon, sino para ayudar a Miyako y a los demás estudiantes envueltos por la Sociedad de la Luz.

—Te escuchamos —dijo Taichi, y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Usando la comparación del Ying y el Yang mencionada por Iori, podemos deducir que el poder de la luz que usamos comúnmente es la parte blanca. La oscuridad, representada por el Poder de las Tinieblas, contra la que luchamos es la parte negra. La oscuridad buena que los D-3 detectaron en Judai sería el punto negro entre la luz, y esa posible luz maligna el punto blanco entre la oscuridad.

Nuevamente todos asintieron.

—Bien, la luz maligna y la oscuridad buena están ligadas al Duel Monster, y de alguna manera Vamdemon encontró la forma de usar esa oscuridad buena para recuperarse después de su última derrota. Y esta luz maligna está actuando con algún plan, mismo que envolvió a Miyako dada su aproximación al Duel Monster.

"Bajo esta lógica, Judai representa a la oscuridad buena, y por lo tanto debemos aliarnos con él.

—Una alianza con la Oscuridad —murmuró Takeru, mientras su puño se cerraba con fuerza.

La oscuridad siempre le había parecido repugnante. La muerte de Angemon continuaba presente en su mente, y dudaba ser capaz de superar eso. Sin embargo, si lo que Ken decía era cierto, haría un esfuerzo para actuar de acuerdo a lo que el grupo decidiera.

—¿Qué motivos tendría Judai para ayudarnos? —preguntó Koushiro—. Es decir, sé que es tu amigo Ken, pero al parecer la influencia de Yubel es decisiva en él; y por lo que nos contaron no debe tenernos en muy buena estima.

—Judai está en la misma situación que nosotros —respondió Ken.

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

—Vamdemon está utilizando a Shotaru, quien es su amigo, y la luz se ha apoderado de Manjoume Jun, otro de sus amigos.

—Además de que Vamdemon intentó matarlo —agregó Yamato.

—Y eso seguramente tiene enfurecida a Yubel —aportó Jou.

—Así que esto concluye en una cosa: en este caso tanto la Luz como la Oscuridad buena tienen motivos para trabajar juntos.

—Además de que nos daría una ventaja —dijo Ken—. Dudo mucho que Vamdemon y esta luz maligna sean capaces de actuar juntos.

—Está decidido, hay que aliarnos con Judai —dijo Taichi sonriendo.

Un carraspeo les hizo volverse hacia Genai.

—Veo que han llegado a un acuerdo, sin embargo, antes de actuar, debemos consultar a las Bestias Sagradas. Hablamos de una alianza entre luz y oscuridad, después de todo.

Todos asintieron.

—Hay una cosa más que tengo que contarles.

Todos se volvieron a ver a Ken.

—Cuando me encontré con Takuma Saio, por un momento estuve tentado a unirme a él.

Las miradas de todos se llenaron de horror.

—Creo que, a pesar de mi miedo, él hubiera acabado convenciéndome de unirme a él, de no ser por una cosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Daisuke, aunque tenía la sensación de que era algo que no le agradaría saber.

—La Semilla de la Oscuridad.

—¿No la habrás usado? —preguntó Taichi, no con molestia, sino con preocupación; y por las miradas de todos, pensaban igual que él.

—No. La semilla debió de reaccionar ante la presencia de la Luz, ya que comenzó a punzar levemente, lo cual me permitió distraerme un poco de las palabras hipnóticas de Takuma Saio.

Nadie dijo nada.

—Luego de que me aleje, la semilla volvió a quedarse inactiva.

Todos suspiraron con alivió ante esto.

Continuaron el resto de la reunión detallando el plan, y como solicitarían el permiso de los dioses del digimundo. Se decidió que Ken y Daisuke hablarían con Judai sobre la posible alianza, para saber su opinión; mientras que el resto se prepararía para hablar con las Bestias Sagradas para obtener su aprobación.

.-.-.-.

Los elegidos del valor y la bondad no perdieron tiempo, y fueron los primeros en llegar al desayuno, justo después de Judai, para poder hablar con él respecto a lo que habían discutido la noche anterior.

Tal como Koushiro había previsto, Yubel no les dejó las cosas muy fáciles. A diferencia de Judai, quien se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea de trabajar junto con los elegidos —las historias sobre los Digimon y el mundo que habitaban le habían emocionado—, su guardián veía las cosas con más cautela. Era una alianza con la Luz, por más que no fuera la Luz de la Ruina, después de todo; y eso no dejaba de ser peligroso para la Gentil Oscuridad.

—¿Qué me garantiza que no intentaran traicionarnos? —preguntó Yubel, con tono suspicaz.

—Judai es nuestro amigo, eso debería de ser suficiente —respondió Daisuke.

—Así que realmente no ofrecen nada.

—¿Cómo que no ofrecemos nada? —gritó enfurecido.

—Tranquilízate —le pidió Ken, mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros antes de que se le ocurriera hacer algo tonto como lanzarse contra Yubel.

—Creo que deberíamos considerarlo —dijo Judai. El espíritu soltó un suspiro. Judai nunca cambiaria, confiaba demasiado en los demás, sólo esperaba que eso no fuera a terminar mal.

—De cualquier manera, es solo una propuesta —aclaró Ken—. Aún no estamos seguros de si las Bestias Sagradas aceptaran tal trato.

Yubel resopló ante esto.

—Hay una cosa que quería preguntar —dijo Ken de pronto.

Yubel se cruzó de brazos, la mirada del elegido de la bondad estaba fija en ella. La pregunta estaba dirigida al espíritu.

—¿Qué es esa luz corrupta que está actuando sobre la isla?

La mirada del espíritu se desencajo por un momento. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

—Se dieron cuenta —dijo el espíritu—. Pero no veo motivos por los que debamos responder a eso.

—Es la Luz de la Ruina, creo que así la llamó Yubel —se adelantó Judai.

—No deberías de responder tan fácil —murmuró el espíritu. En definitiva, Judai jamás cambiaría.

—¿Luz de la Ruina? —preguntó Daisuke. Por algún motivo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante tal nombre. Era como si estuviera dotado de un poder que lo hiciera temible de sólo mencionarlo.

—La Luz de la Ruina es un ente antiquísimo, tan antiguo como el universo mismo —respondió Yubel—. Es todo lo que voy a decirles.

—¡Es lo que se llevó a Miyako! —espetó Ken—. ¡Tengo que saber todo sobre ella! ¿Cómo vencerla? ¿Cómo recuperar a mí…? —se detuvo antes de terminar.

—Ken —murmuró Daisuke.

—No puedes detenerla —susurró Judai, mientras le dedicaba una mirada triste a su viejo amigo—. Si la enfrentas directamente corres el riesgo de acabar como ella, como Manjoume.

—Debe haber una forma —dijo Daisuke, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza—. Siempre hay una manera.

—Sí la hay, pero sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

Los elegidos vieron a Judai, y por primera vez se dieron cuenta de algo. Había un gran peso sobre el castaño, como si el mismo universo descansara sobre de él.

—Takuma Saio —dijo Ken, y Judai lo miró con extrañesa—. Es el hombre que está detrás de la Sociedad de la Luz. Me encontré con él hace dos noches, mientras iba hacia mi dormitorio. Quería invitarme a formar parte de su Sociedad.

Yubel cerró los ojos, meditando. Mientras que Judai se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

—He escuchado ese nombre antes —susurró el Osiris castaño.

—Seguramente —respondió Ken—. Es el representante de Edo Phoenix, el mejor duelista de la Liga de Duelos de Ciudad Domino.

—¡Edo Phoenix! —exclamó Judai—. ¡Es el duelista que derrotó a Kaiser!

Ken frunció el ceño ante esto. ¿Sería posible que la Luz hubiera tratado de apoderarse del Kaiser como había hecho con Miyako y los otros estudiantes?

—Y también es el nombre de tu próximo oponente —la voz del profesor Chronos los hizo volverse hacia la entrada de la cafetería.

El director interino, seguido de cercas por el profesor Napoleón, entró en el lugar. Miraba el sitio como si sintiera simplemente por estar allí. Daitoukuji salió de la cocina en cuanto los escuchó llegar.

—Ah, profesores, llegan justo a tiempo para el desayuno. Los estudiantes no deben de tardar mucho en llegar.

—No venimos a desayunar —le cortó Napoleón—, sino a avisar al joven Yuki de su próximo duelo.

—¿Un duelo con Edo Phoenix? —preguntó Daisuke. Todo parecía muy sospechoso.

—Así es —respondió Chronos—. Él mismo solicitó tal duelo a la escuela. No sé qué motivos tendrá para querer un duelo con el señor Fushi, digo Yuki, pero más le vale que no avergüence a la escuela. El duelo será televisado, después de todo.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Judai, entusiasmado.

—El sábado, exactamente en cuatro días. Más le vale estar listo.

Dicho esto, ambos profesores salieron rápidamente.

—Ahora tendré que bañarme nuevamente —se escuchó murmuran a Chronos.

Ken, Daisuke y Judai permanecieron pensativos, hasta que el desayuno se sirvió y los demás estudiantes, entre ellos Sho y Asuka, quien había saldo de su dormitorio ante la reciente invasión de la Sociedad de la Luz y ahora se alojaba junto con Momoe y Junko en el antiguo cuarto de Manjoume.

—Deberías tener cuidado, Judai-kun —advirtió Daitoukuji mientras le servía un plato con extra de camarones—, estoy seguro de que se trata de una trampa.

—Sí, es lo más probable —contestó el Castaño—. Sine embargo, intentare aprovechar la oportunidad para poner a Edo Phoenix de mi lado.

Todos lo miraron con extrañeza.

—¿Lucharas con Edo Phoenix? —preguntó Sho.

—Sí —se limitó a responder Judai.

—Él fue…

—Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, estaré preparado. No me tomara desprevenido como hizo con Káiser.

Continuaron con su desayuno.

.-.-.-.

Koushiro se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento en la universidad. Había estado despierto hasta tarde discutiendo con Genai sobre la forma en la que solicitarían el permiso para la alianza a las Bestias Sagradas. Ahora estaba agotado.

Se estaba quedado dormido cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

En cuando vio que era de Ken no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

—Un duelo entre Judai y Edo Phoenix —murmuró. Dado que Edo era el principal representado de Takuma Saio, era obvio asumir que había algo turbio en ese asunto.

—No sabía que te interesaran los duelos, Izumi.

Koushiro se volvió, para encontrarse cara a cara con Rebecca Hopkins, que como él estudiaba una licenciatura en Informática en la Universidad de Tokio. Además de haber sido la campeona Norteamericana de Duel Monsters a la edad de doce años, aunque actualmente estaba retirada del mundo de los duelos.

—Algo así. Unos amigos estudian actualmente en la Duel Academy —respondió Koushiro.

—Ah, sí, la Academia, otra prueba más del ego súper inflado de Kaiba —dijo, mientras tomaba asiento junto al castaño—. Me parece ridículo su concepto, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo mismo pensé cuando me entere. —Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para investigar sobre Edo Phoenix, después de todo Rebecca estaba muy informada sobre lo que ocurría en el mundo de los duelos—. ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre Edo Phoenix?

Rebecca se ajusto las gafas y se echó sus largos cabellos rubios hacia atrás, un gesto que indicaba que estaba pensando cómo responder.

—Para tener sólo quince años, Edo es un duelista prodigioso. Huérfano desde los ocho años, adoptado por DD, otro de los grandes duelistas de la liga actual. Aunque si me lo preguntas, su ascenso es sospechoso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Koushiro interesado.

—Me tocó luchar contra DD hace algunos años, y debo decir que no era precisamente el mejor duelista que he enfrentado, aunque se esforzaba. Sin embargo, hace ya unos siete años, comenzó a ganar todos sus partidos. Fue algo realmente extraño. Era un duelista promedio un día, y al siguiente sin ninguna explicación se convirtió en uno de los mejores.

—Sospechoso.

—Así es. Pero, ¿por qué el repentino interés en esto, Izumi?

—Edo Phoenix se enfrentara con un duelista de la Duel Academy que conocí gracias a mis amigos que estudian allí.

—Pues dile que le deseo suerte. La necesitara si va contra Edo y sus Héroes del Destino.

Koushiro decidió comentar lo que le había dicho Rebecca con los demás. Tenía la impresión de que había algo realmente extraño en la historia de Edo Phoenix y ese tal DD.


End file.
